QD With The Turtles (And Others)
by Ammamoris
Summary: Hey guys so a lot of people have been doing QD's (or at least two) and it looked like fun. So you can ask the guys any questions or dares you want. Just leave them in the reviews or pm them to me. Crow/ Cori is also in this QD. If you don't know who she is she is my oc for tmnt. The story is Crow if you want to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Mikey: Hey guys, Mikey here. So a lot of people have been doing-

Raph: Mikey, what are you doing!? You can't talk to humans!

Mikey: But Raph, no one's doing anything wrong. Most of the people on line are aliens or mutants!

Raph: I don't know... I don't like it.

(Leo runs in)

Leo: I heard shouting. (Looks at Raph) Never mind, it's just Raph.

Raph: Leo, Mikey's on the Internet sharing our huge secret with everyone.

Leo: I don't know what you're worried about. Fifty percent of everyone on here are aliens or mutants.

Donnie: It's true.

Crow: Well, I mean, it's not like anyone would believe someone online if they were talking about mutants. Oh and Donnie, it's not true.

Donnie: I have to humor Mikey somehow.

Leo: What are you guys doing here?

Donnie: Making retro-mutagen eventually gets boring. And I heard yelling so I thought Mikey was going to get pummeled.

Mikey: Can I continue or do I have to argue some more?

Raph: I guess it's okay.

Mikey: Now where was I, oh yeah, so a lot of people have been doing QD's and-

Raph: What's a QD?

Donnie: It's where people ask you either a question or a dare. It's pretty popular on fanfiction sites.

Raph: And how would you know it would be on fanfiction sites?

Mikey: Could you please just be quiet during my introduction! As I was saying, we're doing a QD. And if you have a question or a date please say so in the reviews or pm them to Ammamoris. Tell her it's Mikey, she'll understand. And for dares we get two chickens per chapter in case it's really bad.

Crow: Well, what if I use mine up and then someone dares me to kill myself?

Leo: I think we'll understand if you use an extra one on dares like that.

Crow: (shrugs)

Mikey: Oohh, we should make Splinter, April, and Casey to do this with us! Oh and I almost forgot, we never did introductions! Okay well I'm Mikey-

Raph: I think that's obvious.

Mikey: (glares at Raph) And I love pizza and video games.

Donnie: Hey I'm Don or Donnie, but don't call me D.

Raph: Yeah, he threw a fit the last time he did.

Donnie: (rolling eyes) and I'm the tech guys. And smarter than a lot of people here.

Crow: Aaww, Donnie. You hurt poor Raph's feelings. He's practically in tears.

Raph: Yeah, yeah. I'm Raph and I like to beat up stuff.

Leo: Yeah and you like Cr-

(Raph elbows Leo)

(Leo has a smug smile)

Leo: I'm Leo and well... There's not much to say. I'm just the leader.

Crow: And I'm Crow. Or Cori, it doesn't really matter. I personally hate the Kraang and I am a crime fighter.

Mikey: Now that introductions are done please give us some questions and dares. And save the most embarrassing ones for Raph!

Raph: I feel like we need to give you classes on how to be less annoying.

Donnie: We already tried once, it didn't work.

Crow: You guys need classes on how to be nicer to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey: Hey guys! Mikey here! So we got Casey and April to join us and-

Casey: It was more liked forced.

Mikey: And I believe some intros are in order. April?

April: Hey I'm April and I'm the turtles friends. Don't ask how, it's a long story. And I am currently being trained to be a kunoichi. And I'm not half bad if I may say so myself.

Casey: And I'm Casey. I'm a crime fighter and an awesome person.

Cori: (Rolls eyes)

Casey: You don't agree with me?

Cori: I never said anything.

Donnie: Now that the pleasantries are over can we get on with it. I'm working on some retro-mutagen and it needs to be watched carefully.

Mikey: Yeah, yeah we get it. So up first us Donnie. Cheshire Kitty 101 dares Donnie to... (Smiles evilly) To pretend he's a drunk evil fluffy unicorn.

Donnie: What! No! I'm not doing it!

Mikey: But you have to. They're only two chickens per chapter and it looks like Casey and Raph are going to need it more.

Donnie: I don't care. They can suffer.

Everyone But Donnie: Do it! Do it! Do it!

April: Please Donnie.

Donnie: (Blushes) Fine. (Stands there quietly)

Crow: Well, aren't you going to say anything?

Donnie: Shaddup before I blow up the world with raaaiiinbows.

(Everyone laughs)

Mikey: Alright, up next is Leo. pheonixlegend dares Leo to quote Captain Ryan backwards.

Leo: That's easy? Let me think... Esoprup no ti hsinif lliw ew noluben fo sgnir eht yb tub tnedicca no noilleber siht detrats evah yam I.

(Everyone is quiet and stares at Leo)

Donnie: Wow...

Leo: What?

Mikey: Dude, I think he meant just the words backwards. Not the letters.

Raph: That's sad that you know the quote that well.

Leo: (Blushes) Whatever.

Mikey: Okay, well. Next on the list, pheonixlegend also dares Raph to sing... (Chuckles) To sing Barbie Girl.

Raph: Nope. (Walks out of room)

Mikey: Aaawww, Raphie!

Donnie: What a perfectly good piece of, of... Blackmail.

Casey: It's just a shame.

Mikey: Our last dare is from thegirlwholived. She dares Casey to dance to whichever sing I choose.

Casey: That's not so bad I guess.

(Crow walks over to Mikey)

Crow: (Whispers) Make it as embarrassing as possible.

Mikey: Why would I do anything else? Alright Casey, I gave chosen a song. But promise you won't chicken out?

Casey: Yeah whatever. It can't be that bad right?

Mikey: I choose the can can. And you have to do the line dancing thing too.

Casey: What! No way!

April: You did promise.

Casey: (Groans) Fine.

(Can can starts playing)

(Casey line dances)

Donnie: Dance pretty girl, dance!

Casey: (Frowns)

(Explosion is heard coming from the lab)

Donnie: S**t! My retro-mutagen!

Leo: Wow he's really committing to that drunk unicorn impression. Swearing and everything.

Mikey: Alright guys, thanks for the dares. When you read thus make sure to give us a dare or question.

Everyone: Thanks!

Crow: And thank you thegirlwholived for that beautiful dare you gave us.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey: Hey guys! We're back! Unfortunately Cori, Casey and April are at school. So if you have dares for them, you're gonna have to wait. But I guess we could call them now.

Leo: You can't just call them at school. What if they're in the middle of class. Then the phone gets confiscated and then we have to retrieve it and then something bad happens like we're being chased by mousers or you guys get kidnapped by Fishface and Razhar.

Donnie: That seems highly implausible.

Raph: (Sitting on couch reading a comic) It's happened before.

Donnie: Yeah but we fight better now. That'd never happen again.

Raph: Whatever you say B-team.

Donnie: WE ARE NOT THE B-TEAM!

Mikey: I kind of like the name.

Donnie: WE ARE AND NEVER WILL BE THE B-TEAM! And if I recall it was the "A-team" that needed our help.

Leo: Yeah for five seconds. We just needed to ask a question. We had to rescue you.

(Donnie mutters something)

Mikey: Alright, who's first? (Looks at computer) Wow, this person has terrible grammar.

Donnie: Let me see. (Looks at computer screen) Mikey, that's Spanish.

Mikey: Right, I knew that. Ha ha, I'm totally not lying or anything.

Raph: And this is why Mikey is on the B-team with Donnie.

Donnie: WE ARE NOT THE B-TEAM!

(One Argument Later)

Mikey: Okay so I went online and found this translator-

Leo: Mikey, you know translators never make sense right? (Looks back to Donnie and Raph fighting) Raph, no! No stabbing Donnie!

Mikey: Guys, I'm gonna tell Master Splinter on you!

Splinter: Yamei!

(Donnie, Raph, and Leo stop fighting and stand up straight)

Splinter: What is going on here?

Mikey: (Covers screen) Nothing Sensei, just some brotherly love. You know us brothers, showing our love with punches.

Splinter: I would like to hear no more disturbances while I meditate please. (Leaves)

Leo: Alright guys, let's just forget about the B-team stuff and just do the stupid QD thing okay.

Raph: Fine.

Donnie: Whatever.

Leo: Mikey, why didn't you tell Splinter about the QD.

Mikey: Well, I mean I was going to, but I guess he was mad that day or something so I didn't tell him.

Raph: You can't keep this from him forever.

Mikey: I can try! Alright so I went on a translator and got this. For Raph are you afraid of something? (Turns around and smiles) Oh and there's a cockroach behind you.

Raph: (Turns around) WHAT! WHERE!

(Nothing's there)

Raph: How'd they find out about that!?

Leo: Well I mean, it's not much of a secret.

Donnie: Yeah remember with that cockroach terminator guy. you were freaking out the whole time.

Raph: Yeah it's oh so funny. Can we get on with it now?

Mikey: I don't know, maybe we should talk about cockroaches some more.

Raph: Alright, stop. You're starting to freak me out.

Leo: You know Raph, we are in the sewers. I bet there's lots of cockroaches down here in the sewers. Probably some in your room.

Donnie: Scientists say that you swallow at least two spiders a year when you're asleep. What's to say cockroaches don't do the same?

Raph: Alright, just shut up now that you've had your fun!

Mikey: I guess we should at least do the other dare before we bother Raph some more. Let's see... Oooh! Someone has one for me!

Raph: Oh joy...

Mikey: It's Pheonixlegend again. He dares me to do the chubby bunny. Ooh, I've always wanted to do this. Leo, go get the marsh of the mallows!

Raph: It'd be just a shame if you choked on the marshmallows.

(Leo returns with the marshmallows)

Mikey: (Puts a marshmallow in his mouth) Cubby bunny! (Another one) Chubby bunny. (Yet another one) Chubby bunny...

(Thirteen Marshmallows Later)

Leo: It's sickening isn't it?

Donnie: But oddly fascinating in a scientific way.

Mikey: (Puts a marshmallow in mouth) Chuwwy unny. Uys, I can't oo is ewy mo. Mi mow urts. (Starts to chew)

Raph: Congratulations, Mikey. You have successfully gotten fourteen marshmallows in your mouth, and grossed us all out.

Leo: Agreed.

Mikey: Anx uys and re eber oo gif us wots of wares an questons. Bwie!

Leo: Mikey, you have successfully ruined marshmallows for me.

(Mikey smiles)


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: To understand why Cori isn't here, you have to read the chapter Pale from my story "Crow." Maybe Water too if you're in the mood.

* * *

Mikey: Hello once again, and welcome to my QD! Today Cori unfortunately is not with us.

Raph: How come?

April: I don't know, she went home early today. I think she's sick. Why do you care?

Raph: Oh you know, she's only our friend who we saved once and want to make sure she's not doing something stupid like hunting the Kraang.

Leo: Oh yes, I'm sure that's the reason. (Smirks)

Raph: Shut up!

Casey: Did I miss something?

Donnie: Trust me, you do not want to know.

Mikey: Alright, first up is xXRaphaels GurlXx. Aaawww, looks like Raphie has a fan girl.

Raph: (Blushes) Whatever...

Mikey: She dares me to pull down Casey's pants.

Casey: Nope.

Mikey: C'mon, it's just a dare.

April: Mikey, no one wants to see Casey in his underwear. That is if he wears underwear.

Casey: Hey, I wear underwear!

Mikey: I don't.

Donnie: Well none of us do. We don't really wear clothing.

Leo: Mikey just don't do the dare.

Mikey: Fiiiinnnne... But if someone has to do an embarrassing dare but they can't chicken out of it, it's all Leo's fault. Sorry xXRaphaels GurlXx. Oh and by the way Leo, Karai is behind you.

Leo: Mikey, you can't do the same trick that you did on Raph. And besides how would she even be here. She doesn't know where the lair's at.

Mikey: You guys are fun Nazis.

Donnie: That's actually a very rude comment since the Nazis killed-

Raph: Mikey, quick, continue with the rest of the dares before we have to listen to his lecture.

(Donnie rolls his eyes)

Mikey: (Whispering) By the way, if we get three bad guy dares or questions we'll do something special.

Casey: Mikey who are you talking to?

Mikey: No one! Let's just get back to the dares. Pheonixlegend again. Oh, she's a girl. I knew that.

Donnie: wasn't is kind of obvious?

Mikey: No, I mean, um... What do you want me to do!? It was a gender neutral name. How was I supposed to know!?

April: Mikey relax, it's just a person online.

Mikey: You don't know anything!

(Leo slaps Mikey)

Mikey: Did you just slap me, again!?

Leo: It was to calm you down.

Mikey: Why would that calm me down!? I thought we established this the first time!?

Raph: Alright, clearly Mikey is unable to do this so I guess I'll have to-

(Mikey hugs the computer)

Mikey: Nobody touches my baby...

Leo: There is something wrong with you.

Mikey: Okay, now that I have calmed down, it's time to move on. (Looks at screen) Donnie, I need you to read this.

(Donnie looks at screen)

Donnie: (Blushes) I don't think I'm going to do this one.

Casey: Just get it over with, or are you a coward?

Donnie: I'M NOT A COWARD!

Casey: (Smirks) Then do it.

Donnie: Fine. (Walks over to April) Um... Heeeeey Apriiiiiil!

April: Okay, was that it. Singing to me?

Donnie: Yeah.

Mikey: Alright, next up is Brunchgirl. She dares Raph to... (laughs) To sing Elmo's world! Or she'll put twenty cockroaches in his room.

Raph: First of all, no. Second of all, how would she even know where we live. I mean, it's not much of a threat.

Leo: You won't be saying that when you wake up tomorrow.

Raph: Would you guys stop! Okay so I'm afraid of cockroaches. Casey's afraid of Master Splinter.

Casey: Am not! I'm just still getting used to the mutant thing.

April: Then why are you best friends with Raph? Wouldn't it be weird to even talk to him?

Casey: No I, it's just complicated!

Mikey: If we're done, may I continue?

Casey: Please.

Mikey: Let's see... Brunchgirl also dares Donnie to mock Leo and for me to pretend like I'm a mime.

Donnie: This sounds like fun. (Takes Leo's swords)

Leo: Hey give those back!

(Donnie makes a bunch of hand gestures)

Donnie: Guys, listen to me, I'm the sword guy. That makes me the leader.

Leo: I thought we already established why I'm the leader.

Donnie: Look Karai, I call fighting her so I can have a sappy conversation.

Raph: I gotta say that's a really good impression of you Leo. But Donnie, you're forgetting about the Space Heroes.

Donnie: You're right. (clears throat) Oh Captain Ryan, you're my inspiration for everything. For being a leader, for being a warrior, for living. I secretly write fanfictions about you when the others aren't looking.

(Everyone laughs but Leo)

Leo: I do not write fanfiction! Now give my katanas back!

Donnie: Fine. (Hands back swords)

Mikey: Oooh, ooh! It's my turn now. I'm a mime. Look I'm trapped in a box.

Raph: I thought mimes were supposed to be quiet.

Mikey:... (pretends to pull a rope)

Raph: Look, we finally found a way to shut Mikey up.

Mikey: Hey! You're ruining my mime act. And now you made me break out of character.

Raph: I'm just crying inside.

Mikey: Meanie... Next up on the list is thegirlwholived. She dares April... (smiles evily) To kiss Donnie.

Everyone but April and Donnie: Oooooohhh... (Makes kissy faces)

April: Forget it, it's not happening.

(Donnie frowns)

Mikey: Aw, you guys are no fun. You're disappointing the fans.

Raph: Mikey, it's surprising that you actually have people responding to this trash.

Mikey: Yeah, whatever. Alright, last dare. Still from thegirlwholived. She dares me to dress up Ice Cream Kitty either as a rat or a cockroach. Ice Cream Kitty! I'm coming! (Runs to the freezer and takes out Ice Cream Kitty)

Ice Cream Kitty: Meeeoow...

Mikey: I know but it'll only be for a little while. Let's see... Hey could you guys take over for me? I'm gonna dress up Ice Cream Kitty as a cockroach so that Raph will get a surprise tomorrow if he gets some icecream.

Raph: If that happens you know who I'm gonna beat up first!

Mikey: (Shrugs) I'll take my chances.

Leo: Well there's no more dares to do.

Donnie: You know, I have noticed that their is a significant lack of questions on here.

Casey: It's just because they like to embarrass you with dares that's all.

April: Says the guys who's afraid of Splinter.

Casey: I said it was complicated already.

Leo: Well I guess that's it. Write some dares or questions I guess.

Mikey: You guys are terrible at endings.

Raph: It could be the fact that no one cares...

(The next day)

(Mikey's sitting on the couch watching tv)

Ice Cream Kitty: Meeeoooww!

Raph: AAAAAHHHHHH! (Slams freezer door) Mikey!

Mikey: Uh oh...


	5. Chapter 5

Again, if you want to understand part, of this you need to read Crow. Specifically Turtle Flyers. Or you could be lazy and just ask about it in the reviews. It doesn't really matter.

* * *

Mikey: Hey guys welcome back to our QD. (whispers) And if we get one more question or dare for a bad guy, we'll do that special thing I told you about. (Stops whispering) Oh and I got Sensei here! It took a while but I eventually got him to do it. Go on Splinter, do your intro.

Splinter: Michelangelo, are you sure this is a wise idea? Sharing our secret with humans?

Leo: Splinter, we already discussed about this. And besides, if they did know who would believe them?

Splinter: I am hoping you are right, my son.

Mikey: Well, are you going to do your intro now?

Splinter: (sighs) My name is Splinter. I am the father and sensei of my four sons, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo.

Mikey: Congratulations Sensei! You are now officially in my QD.

(Raph screams)

Raph: (runs into the room) Mikey I swear, if you're the one who put all those cockroaches in the room...

Mikey: (whispers) Uh, Brunchgirl. would you keep the lair a secret. Please?

Donnie: Now that everyone's here, can we get on with it?

Mikey: of course but first. Cori is sleeping right now and April and Casey are at school. But we could probably call them at school.

Raph: Cori's still asleep?

Leo: Why don't you let her rest, she had a rough night. Being pushed off a building and all.

Donnie: I would like to point out that it was Mikey's fault. I didn't tell him to push her off.

Mikey: Well, I told her to jump off but she didn't move and I panicked. Don't judge me.

Raph: Too late we already are.

Mikey: Thanks Raph. Alright, up first is Leo. Brunchgirl dares you to act like a crazy drunk hobo with ice powers.

Leo: No.

Raph: C'mon Leo. It's only for a little.

Leo: But he's here. (looks at Splinter)

Donnie: Come on Leo.

Leo: No, it's not happening.

Mikey: You're no fun. Still Brunchgirl but it's a question for me. What's your favorite tv show?

Raph: Not this again, last time one of us asked you that you gave a huge lecture.

Mikey: There are four categories for favorite TV shows. Disney, Nick, Cartoon Network, and Anime. For Disney it would be Gravity Falls. Nick would be SpongeBob. Cartoon network would be adventure time and for anime it would be SRMFF.

Donnie: How come you spare them from the lecture but not us?

Mikey: Because I don't like you.

Splinter: Michelangelo?

Mikey: Uh, sorry.

Raph: You just got told by Splinter.

Splinter: Raphael, may I make a suggestion/

Raph: What?

(Splinter nerve-pinches Raph)

(Donnie, Leo, and Mikey laugh)

Mikey: Alright, next is Imagine dragons. (Reads dare) We can't do this one right now but we will.

Donnie: Why, is it for Cori?

Mikey: Uh, yes, that's totally why. Anyways, on to the next dare! Donnie call April.

(Donnie calls April)

April: Hey guys, what's wrong.

Donnie: You're not doing anything important are you?

Mikey: Uh, yeah, she's doing the QD. That's pretty important.

April: No, I'm just eating lunch with Casey. Oh and I think Cori's sick. She's not here today.

Mikey: She's not sick, we saved her from the Kraang.

April: WHAT!

Donnie: Ha, ha. Funny one Mikey. Why don't we get on with the QD.

Mikey: Fine, this one's from Raph's girlfriend.

Raph: She's not my girlfriend!

Mikey: She dares April to kiss Donnie but-

April: No.

Mikey: Alright then. Raph's girlfriend asks me if I have a love interest.

Raph: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Mikey: I'm going to say no. I haven't met a girl that's the same level of coolness as me.

Leo: So many things I could say about that.

Splinter: But you won't.

Leo: But I won't...

Mikey: Alright, last question from her. She asks Raph if he's coming onto her.

Raph: What!? No, I'm not.

Splinter: Besides, I believe Raphael has eyes for another girl.

April: She's not part of the foot-clan, is she?

Raph: No, I'm not pulling a Leo!

Leo: Hey! Splinter?

Splinter: I thought it was pretty funny.

Leo: Mikey, just get on with the next dare.

Mikey: Actually it's a question for April. Pheonixlegend would like to know how April met Irma.

April: It was in 3rd grade I think. We were pretty much stuck at sitting with her the whole year so one day I started a conversation. Then we played with play-doh at recess and became best friends.

Donnie: Why play-doh?

April: I don't know, we were like eight. What else would you do at recess.

Mikey: I'll remember that when I make a friend. Oh and we will also do that Pheonixlegend.

Leo: Do what?

Mikey: Nothing. Why don't we just get on with the next dare. (Looks at screen) Cheshire Kitty 101 would like to ask Casey a question.

April: Hold on a sec...

Casey: Why are you calling us at school?

Mikey: Cheshire Kitty 101 has a question for you.

Casey: Cheshire Kitty... Oh yeah, that stupid QD thing. What is it?

Mikey: She wants to know how it's complicated, because you won't admit you're scared of Splinter. Oh and she says she'll turn you into a pink bunny if you don't answer.

Casey: ... Okay. If you really like to know, I don't like rats and he's a giant version of them. I mean, they're just creepy and disgusting and-

Splinter: Are you saying I am creepy and disgusting Casey?

Casey: S-Splinter! Uh, no. I mean, I would have but I'm totally used to the whole rat thing now. I was just saying what I would've said a year ago. Yeah, that's it.

Raph: Well if there was any doubt before there isn't any now. Casey's afraid of Splinter.

Casey: No I'm not.

Raph: Yes your are.

Casey: NO I'M NOT!

Cori: WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!


	6. Chapter 6

(The turtles are fighting the Foot and Karai)

Mikey: Hey guys, don't be alarmed. We're just fighting the Foot. We do this a lot so there's no need to-

Donnie: Mikey!? Are you seriously doing that stupid QD thing!? We are in the middle of fighting the Foot!

Mikey: We fight the Foot all the time. I don't understand what the problem is.

Donnie: The problem is we're fighting the Foot and you're going to get hurt because you were more worried about the QD!

Raph: Please don't tell me he's doing the QD now.

Mikey: Alright, I won't. Okay, let's see... (Dodges an attack from a Foot soldier) Leo! Kiss Karai!

(Leo and Karai stop fighting)

Leo: What!?

Karai: Please don't tell me he's serious.

Mikey: You have to! Imagine dragons said so!

Karai: Isn't that a band?

Leo: Honestly, I don't know anymore.

Mikey: C'mon just kiss already!

Leo: (Blushes) Mikey, we're fighting the Foot. I'm not gonna kiss Karai.

Karai: What, are you to good to kiss me now?

Leo: What!? No!

Mikey: Leo, you're such a disappointment. Alright next is pheonixlegend. She wants me to throw a water balloon at a Footbot. Luckily I came prepared. (Throws a balloon at a Foot Soldier) Oh, oops that was an actual guy. Sorry, I meant to throw it at a Footbot!

Raph: Don't apologize to the enemy!

Mikey: Well it was an accident! (Throws another balloon at a footbot)

(Nothing happens)

Mikey: Aaaww, I was hoping we'd be able to defeat by just throwing a water balloon at them.

Donnie: Mikey, the Kraang is a highly advanced species. Why would they make robots that aren't waterproof? Do you know how stupid that sounds?

Mikey: Everybody has hopes and dreams Donnie. Alright up next is Raph's girlfriend.

Raph: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Mikey: She dares me to prank call the Shredder. Hey Karai, do you know what Shredder's phone number is?

Karai: Should I even answer that?

Leo: No.

Mikey: Buzzkills, every single one of you.

Raph: Thanks Mikey, that meant a lot to me.

Mikey: Your welcome!

(Rahzar attacks Mikey)

Mikey: Oh Rahzar, I almost forgot. (Throws a balloon at him)

(Rahzar is covered in pink paint)

Mikey: That's for you phoenixlegend! Uh oh!

Razhar: I'm going to kill you for that. (Chases Mikey)

Mikey: You know, Rahzar, that's a really good look for you.

Rahzar: You'll regret this!

Mikey: Okay guys so that's it for now. And pheonixlegend I have made that rap for you. Look under Ammamoris's TMNT Songbook. I knew Donnie would never agree to the rap but I just wanted that to happen. So bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Mikey: Hey we're back! So now we have the whole gang here. Me, Raph, Donnie, Leo, Splinter, April, Casey, and Crow.

Donnie: Actually it'd be Raph, Donnie, Leo, Splinter, April, Casey, Crow, and I. Unless you're talking about the predicate. Then that would be-

Raph: And that concludes Donatello's daily grammar class.

(Donnie rolls his eyes)

Mikey: Now that you're done being a grammar Nazi, let's get on with the dares. And questions. Oh, wait. We can't start yet. Crow's in the bathroom.

Leo: Just continue without her. She doesn't get much dares or questions anyways.

Mikey: Fine... Up first is Raph's girlfriend.

Raph: STOP CALLING HER THAT!

Casey: When did Raph get a girlfriend.

Raph: I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

Donnie: He doesn't. It's just fun messing with him.

Mikey: It is fun but anyways, she wants to know who you like. (smiles evilly) Is it Crow?

Raph: (Blushes) I don't like Cori!

Casey: Wait, wait. You like Cori? Wow, this is hilarious.

(April elbows Casey)

Casey: Ow!

April: Raph, it's okay to have feelings for Cori. She's pretty cool.

Raph: I don't like her!

(Cori walks in)

Cori: Like who?

Raph: No one.

(Everyone is quiet)

Cori: Did I miss something?

Casey: Yeah Raph has a crush on-

Mikey: A videogame character! Isn't that right, Raphie.

Raph: Don't call me Raphie!

Cori: I think it's a cute name.

Raph: (Blushes) It's a stupid name.

Mikey: Alright on to the next one. Oh and Raph, you're welcome.

(Raph rolls his eyes)

Mikey: Alright, it's still from Raph's fangirl. Splinter, she wants to know where babies come from.

Splinter: I am worried that you are talking to a complete stranger about this and not your own mother. Besides, I do not want to ruin Michelangelo's childhood yet.

Mikey: Relax Splinter. I know where babies come from. It's when the mom and the dad kiss and the DNA from the kiss makes the baby. That's why people don't kiss often in case of risk of getting a baby.

(Donnie facepalms)

Leo: I literally cannot tell if you are serious or not.

Mikey: You just can't accept the fact that I was right about something.

Raph: So many things could be said...

April: This is kind of sad.

Mikey: (Confused) Whatever, next up is April. She wants you to kiss Donnie.

April: No means no. I'm not going to do it.

(Donnie frowns but Casey has a smirk)

Cori: You know, she's not going to stop until she gets you to do it.

April: I know.

Mikey: Just kiss already!

April: No!

Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Cori: Do it! Do it! Do it!

April: NO!

Mikey: You're gonna do it eventually. Next up is Leo. Why is your mask blue?

Leo: (Blushes) It's kind of an embarrassing story.

Casey: Just get it over with.

Leo: Alright well, when we were little, we had these blankets. But then Splinter said that we were too old for them. Everyone else was ok but me. I mean, I really liked that blanket.

Raph: More like loved.

Leo: And I didn't like going anywhere without it so I'd just carry it with me throughout the lair. Finally Splinter decided to take the blanket and make it into a mask. So I guess that's why my mask is blue.

April: That is so adorable.

Leo: Well the rest of my brothers masks are blankets.

Cori: I'll never look at you guys the same again. I'll always be reminded of little helpless turtles.

Splinter: They were very helpless. You should've seen Donnie when I tried to feed him.

Donnie: Splinter!

Mikey: Now that the cuteness is over there's one last question from xXRaphaels GurlXx. Donnie, she wants to know what the meaning of life is.

Casey: We're going to be here for an hour aren't we.

Donnie: More like two hours.

(Two hours later)

Donnie: And that is the meaning of life.

Mikey: Wait, wait, wait... So is it spiritual or just food-chain stuff that we're here.

Donnie: Well technically that depends on your religion. Most people who are atheist say that it's food-chain stuff.

Casey: I'm so confused right now.

Donnie: It's not that hard of a topic. We're here just as a dominating factor with the environment. But something that can easily be destroyed. Like we have a far more superior intelligence compared to animals which makes us the dominating factor. But we need something to balance us out with weather and animals and natural disasters.

Mikey: My brain hurts.

Raph: I know how you feel.

Splinter: Donatello, you are very wise with your age. I am impressed.

Donnie: Thanks Splinter.

Leo: Mikey, hurry up with the QD so we won't have to hear Donnie brag about how he's wiser than us.

Donnie: Oh, it will happen. Don't worry.

Mikey: Next up is pheonixlegend. She wants to know what my favorite GF character is.

Cori: What's GF?

April: Gravity Falls, my one partner for a project is obsessed with that show. That's all she ever talks about.

Mikey: Let me think. It's either Soos or Stan. I like Stan because he's super cool. But Soos is really funny. I say, both are my favorite characters.

Casey: Stan is way cooler than Soos.

Cori: I'm surprised you even know the show.

Casey: I have a life too.

Mikey: Oh and Casey, pheonixlegend wants you to shout Apriltello in the cafeteria of your school or Raph will have to eat nine live cockroaches. Mwahahahahahahaha!

Leo: What was that?

Mikey: An evil laugh, she wanted one when I read it. So Casey, are you gonna do it?

Casey: Sure but what does Apriltello mean?

(April glares at Donnie)

Donnie: I swear I didn't make the name up.

Leo: You don't want to know.

Mikey: (chuckles) I would tell you but I want you to figure it out by yourself. Alright, next is maryturtle. (Looks at screen) This is Spanish, right?

Splinter: Yes Michelangelo, that is Spanish.

Mikey: Okay, just wanted to make sure that it wasn't someone's bad grammar. Let me just run this through a translator real quick.

(One translation later)

Mikey: Raph, she dares you to kiss Mona Lisa or ask her out on a date.

Raph: Mona Lisa? Isn't that a painting.

Cori: She wants Raph to ask a painting out on a date.

Mikey: No she's talking about the lizard mutant named Mona Lisa.

Splinter: What?

Mikey: Yeah, she's pretty cool. I met her one day. We hanged out and talked together. I haven't seen her lately though.

Donnie: You found a mutant and didn't tell us!?

Mikey: There's a lot of things you don't know about me.

Leo: There are no words right now, to describe my feelings.

Casey: Disappointed, frustrated-

Raph: It's more like a scream of frustration.

Mikey: I don't know what you guys are all freaking out about. So Raph, are you gonna ask her out?

Raph: No because I don't even know her.

Leo: And other reasons.

Cori: What other reasons?

Mikey: You should, she's pretty cool. Alright, up next is Imagine dragons. He wants me to wrestle a shark. Uhhhhh, I'm gonna pass. I don't even think that there are any sharks that live in New York. But by the way, I am a lot of fun.

Donnie: Fun?

Mikey: He said that I was no fun. Alright, next is Brunchgirl. She dares me to sing Gangnum Style backwards. But I don't know Korean.

Raph: Too bad, you used up all the chickens.

Mikey: Ugh, fine. Let me just look up the lyrics.

(One google search later)

Mikey: Brunchgirl, I'm sorry if I butcher this song. Okay, let's do this. Gaboka dekajji gal jigem-jijembuteo? I have no clue what I'm saying.

April: This is oddly entertaining.

Cori: Who knew singing Korean backwards would be this much fun?

Mikey: Hey neo bayro-baro jur-gurae, I'm sorry I can't do this. This is just too hard.

Raph: You're such a disappointment Michelangelo.

Splinter: Raphael, may I make a suggestion?

Raph: Nope, I'm good! Sorry Mikey.

Casey: It's weird seeing Raph apologize, you know?

Leo: It is a strange sight.

Mikey: Alright, Brunchgirl wants me to pretend like I am Ice King from Adventure Time. (clears throat) Alright guys, I got some journals for songs. Chicks dig songs, the more emotional the better. Maybe then PB will love me.

Cori: I feel lost since I don't watch this TV show.

Mikey: What!? You don't watch Adventure Time! Well, it should be Fionna and Cake time but that wizard destroyed my hopes of that ever happening. Alright guys, we only got one more dare until I can go hang out with PB. Donnie boy, it's for you.

Donnie: (Looks at screen) Uh, do I have to?

Mikey: We're out of chickens, rules are rules.

(Donnie sighs and walks next to April)

Donnie: (Blushes) Umm, you're, uh, sexy.

(Everyone but April and Donnie laugh)

April: (Blushes) Uhhh... Thanks?

Leo: That was just hilarious.

Mikey: Aaawww, true love. Maybe me and Peebles will be the same.

(The next day at school)

Casey: (Stand up) Apriltello forever!

April: Have you no shame?

Casey: Nope.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikey: Hello guys, welcome back. Let me just tell you our status currently. Right now Casey has detention and Splinter has a headache-

Raph: Probably from you.

Mikey: And he isn't here. And Raph, I am very pleasurable to be around.

Raph: Sure you are.

April: Could we speed this up? I have a project to finish because I have an incompetent partner.

Cori: I guess one of the perks of not going to school because you're being hunted by the Kraang is that you don't have to worry about incompetent project partners.

April: Yeah for you.

Mikey: Can we continue?

Donnie: Go ahead.

Mikey: Alright, first up is Raph's girlfriend. (Turns to Raph) Aren't you going to say anything.

Raph: I've given up on that already.

Mikey: You're no fun if you don't react. Well, anyways, she wants April to kiss Donnie. For like the kajillinth time.

(April rolls her eyes and kisses Donnie. Donnie sighs)

April: Is everyone better now that I kissed him? Now you don't have to ask me ever again.

Donnie: Well maybe she will and then-

(April glares at Donnie)

Donnie: And I'll just shut up now.

Leo: Good choice.

Mikey: Oh Apriltello. I actually like that name.

April: DON'T CALL US THAT!

Mikey: Alright I won't. Oh and xXRaphaels GurlXx, we'll do that next time considering Casey and Splinter isn't here.

Leo: Do what?

Mikey: You'll find out. Next is Imagine dragons. He wants Leo and Karai to kiss. And he's pretty determined too. he said he'd blow up the lair, Foot HQ, and April's house if you don't.

Raph: I'm actually okay if he blew up the Foot HQ.

Donnie: That would solve a lot of our problems too.

April: Did you guys forget that he'd blow up the lair and my house?

Mikey: Relax, he doesn't know where we live. Only Brunchgirl knows. Brunchgirl please do not tell him where we live.

Leo: Someone knows where we live and YOU DIDN'T MENTION IT!

Mikey: Oops, might've forgotten.

Leo: YOU FORGOT!

Cori: Leo relax, we can always beat her up if she tells anyone.

Leo: That doesn't make me feel an better.

Raph: It makes me feel better.

Donnie: You just like beating things up.

Raph: True.

Mikey: Anyways, are you gonna kiss Karai?

Leo: (Blushes) What!? No! She's my sister, It'd be weird.

Cori: She's your sister.

Leo: You didn't know?

Cori: No, you guys just conveniently forget to tell me these things.

April: Well, now you know.

Mikey: Can we continue?

(April's phone rings)

April: Casey?

Casey: Hey red.

April: What are you doing? I thought you had detention.

Casey: I do, I just snuck out to the bathroom.

Mikey: That's great because imagine dragons dares you to listen to Justin Beiber.

Casey: Uh, he's okay I guess. he got better after he hit puberty.

Cori: That's only mean.

Casey: It's only true.

Mikey: You have to compliment him.

Casey: Why?

Mikey: Just do it.

Casey: Okay, well, I guess I like Baby.

(Everyone laughs but Casey)

Casey: What?

Raph: Well, that isn't the most masculine song.

Casey: I can't help that it's catchy.

Mikey: Alright then. Next up is Jokermask18. He dares us to have a burping contest.

(April and Cori roll their eyes)

Mikey: What?

Cori: Burping contests aren't exactly... feminine.

April: It's just gross.

Mikey: Well you can't chicken out. If you love Raph you'll do it.

Cori: Fine.

(One burping contest later)

Mikey: I think I won.

Donnie: Mikey, that was just disgusting.

Mikey: hey, it lasted for like five minutes. That was impressive.

Leo: That's not something you should brag about.

Mikey: I think it is. Alright, next is pheonixlegend. She wants to know if any of us has played an instrument.

Cori: I used to play the saxophone but then I stopped.

Donnie: Why'd you stop?

Cori: Because band in the high school requires you to sell these rancid hoagies. At 5:00 AM! I'm not doing that.

Casey: I used to take piano lessons.

April: Really?

Casey: No I just felt alone.

Cori: Weirdo.

Casey: Did you just call me a weirdo?

Cori: Oops, I was thinking out loud again.

Mikey: Before you guys fight, like you usually do, can we at least finish the QD?

Cori and Casey: Fine.

Mikey: Pheonixlegend would also like for us to watch Ultimate Spider-man. But mainly Iron Fist.

Raph: Not that show. It's awful!

Mikey: Sorry pheonixlegend, Raph just doesn't like anything fun.

Raph: I just hate how he breaks the fourth wall all the time. It's obnoxious.

Leo: Like it or not Mikey's going to force us to watch it.

Mikey: Yeah, that's true.

(One episode later)

Raph: Well that sucked.

Cori: It wasn't that bad.

Raph: It was pretty bad.

Leo: Man, Iron Fist is actually pretty wise.

Donnie: But not as wise as me.

Leo: I was hoping you'd forget about that.

Donnie: Why would I?

(April phone rings)

April: Hey Casey, you're back.

Casey: Yeah I just got out of detention so I'm coming back to the lair.

You can still do the QD if you want to.

Mikey: Then let us continue! Next is TMNTIsCool. And yes, TMNT is cool. (Looks at screen) This is gonna be hilarious.

April: Should I ask?

Mikey: He wants me to kiss April, Donnie to kiss Casey, and Leo to kiss me. Oh and Raph has to lick a cockroach.

Raph: Eww...

April: About the kissing or the cockroach?

Raph: Both.

(Mikey kisses April)

April: Well that was awkward.

Mikey: Not as awkward as Donnie kissing Casey.

Casey: Wait, what!?

Donnie: No.

Mikey: I'll give you that since Casey isn't here. Alright Leo, kiss me.

Leo: This is wrong.

Cori: I find it pretty hilarious.

Leo: Easy for you to say, you don't have to kiss anyone.

Mikey: C'mon Leo. Just on the forehead. Think of it as brotherly love. I've kissed Donnie before.

Raph: Yeah, well you're weird.

Mikey: Just do it.

(Leo sighs and kisses Mikey)

Leo: (Wipes mouth) That was disgusting.

Mikey; Are you calling me disgusting?

Leo: Yes actually.

Mikey: Well then. Raph, you need to kiss a cockroach.

Raph: No.

Mikey: Yeah, I'd thought you'd say that. (Looks at screen) April you have to marry Donnie.

April: Isn't that illegal?

Donnie: Well in five years we could do the dare and-

(April glares at Donnie)

Donnie: And I'll shut up again.

Mikey: If that's illegal then I guess Casey can't marry Splinter.

Casey: I'm sorry, what!?

Cori: That only disgusting.

Mikey; Hey, I didn't make up the dare. (Looks at screen and screams)

Leo: What!? What is it!?

Mikey: TMNTIsCool DARED ME TO NEVER EAT PIZZA AGAIN! HAVE YOU NO SOUL!?

(Splinter runs in)

Splinter: What is wrong? I heard screaming.

Donnie: Mikey's just upset that someone dared him that he could never eat pizza again.

Splinter: Oh, for a second there I actually though something was wrong.

Mikey: Splinter you're better! Come do the QD with us.

Splinter: I suppose you won't stop bothering me until I join you?

Mikey: Pretty much.

Splinter: Alright.

Casey: I thought you were freaking out about the pizza thing.

Mikey: I was until I realized that I could just chicken out. Oh and Raph you have to let a cockroach crawl on your face.

Raph: Why would you think I would even think about doing that?

Mikey: I can dream, can't I? Anyways up next is Cat girl. She says meow. Oh and she asks Raph what he looks for in a girl.

Raph: (Blushes) I, uh, I'm not gonna answer that.

Mikey: Come on.

Raph: No!

Mikey: Fine. (Looks at screen) Aaawww, my freckles are cute. She wants me to pull a prank on Shredder with her.

Splinter: You are going nowhere near that man.

Mikey: Fine. (Whispers) I you tell me when and where I'll totally-

Splinter: Michelangelo?

Mikey: Sorry Cat girl, but I can't. Despite how much fun it would be. (Uses an adorable voice) Leo, do you want to build a snowman.

April: That reference is so overused.

Leo: Uh, no thanks Cat girl.

Casey: What's with the voice.

Mikey: It says to read with an adorable voice. (Looks at screen) next one's for D.

Donnie: Don't call me D!

Raph: Told you he'd freak out.

Mikey: Don relax, she just wants to know if you could help her with physics.

Donnie: Oh yeah sure. We could e-mail or something.

April: I thought you only tutored me?

Donnie: Well I do, it's just that uh-

April: Relax, I'm just teasing. I don't care about who you tutor.

Donnie: Oh yeah, right.

Mikey: You guys are so cute as Apriltello.

April: DON'T CALL US THAT!

Mikey: Alright, I'm sorry. Next question is for Splinter. She wants to know if would teach her ninjitsu. Oh and you didn't spell it wrong.

Splinter: I am glad that she is taking an interest but I would rather not teach a complete stranger the way of the ninja.

Casey: You teach April.

Splinter: But April is not a stranger. She is family.

Casey: Am I family?

Splinter: Yes. And no.

April: Can we finish already?

Mikey: Yeah, yeah buzzkills. Alright, last question is for Crow. Cat girl would like you to point out who you think has a crush on you and tell him if you have the same feelings.

(Mikey, Leo, and Donnie smile evilly whereas Splinter rolls his eyes)

Casey: Isn't it obvious that-

(April hangs up)

April: Oops, accidentally hanged up on him.

Cori: How should I know? And besides, I don't like anyone right now. But maybe later.

Mikey: Wait, does that mean what I think it means?

Cori: Depends. What do you think you think it means?

Mikey: I'm confused.

(April's phone rings)

Casey: Why'd you hang up on me!? I was about to-

(April hangs up again)

April: Man am I clumsy today or what?


	9. Chapter 9

God this took so long to make. Like four days of this. And it's probably 4,000 words long too. At least more then 3,000. It's sooooo loooong! But now I am finished. MWAHAHAHAHA! I NEVER HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN! (Looks at screen) Dang it, someone already posted a dare.

* * *

Cori: Hi guys, so Mikey is currently unavailable.

Mikey: I'm right here! (Sneezes)

Cori: Well anyways, Mikey has a cold. And since technically this is Donnie's computer, he doesn't want Mikey to be near it.

Donnie: Do you know how many germs are on a computer? I don't need some secret disease in it.

April: Do diseases even work that way?

Donnie: Some do.

Cori: But other than that everyone is here. So let's get started.

Raph: I don't see why we couldn't just skip this and tell Mikey that we did it.

Mikey: I'm right here!

Cori: Because Mikey trusted me to do it. And I do not break promises. Unless it's something totally crazy.

Leo: Does that mean if you promised me that you'd dress up like a princess just to cheer me up, you wouldn't do it.

Cori: Depends. But probably not.

Leo: It's like I don't even know you anymore.

Cori: I'm starting now so please shut up. Alright, first is artisticgurl. She wants to know what Leo's favorite band is.

Leo: Well, I don't really listen to music.

Casey: How could you not listen to music?

Leo: I don't know. The only song I really like is Clocks by Coldplay, so I'm going to say Coldplay.

April: Who doesn't like Coldplay.

Mikey: (Coughs) Probably Raph, he doesn't like cool things. (Coughs)

Splinter: Michelangelo, perhaps you should rest.

Mikey: I'm not going to bed until we do the QD!

Cori: Relax, we are. (Looks at screen) Still artisticgurl, she wants to know if you know Mona Lisa?

Raph: Who? Me?

Cori: Yes you, the only person I'm talking to.

Raph: No, I don't know who she is. But Mikey does apparently.

Mikey; She's pretty cool. I could bring her to the lair if you want. (Sniffles)

Splinter: Michelangelo, the gesture may be a kind one but I do not believe we need another mutant around here.

Donnie: Yeah, there's already seven of us.

Casey: Wait seven? Who are the other two?

Donnie: Cori and April.

Casey: But they're not all, mutanty.

April: First of all that's not even a word. Second of all, we're mutants because we have Kraang's DNA.

Casey: Wait, when?

Cori: We'll explain it later. Right now let's just focus on the QD. Next up is pheonixlegend. She wants your guys to watch Special Agent Oso. Specifically Raph.

Leo: Let's get this over with.

(One episode of Special Agent Oso later)

Casey: Man, Oso sounds just like you Raph.

Raph: (Blushes) No he doesn't.

Leo: Yeah, he does. I mean, it was dead-on.

Raph: Yeah, well... Iron Fist sounded like Mikey!

Mikey: No he didn't. At least it would be someone cool if that was true.

Cori: Aw, c'mon raph. I thought it was adorable.

Raph: Well it wasn't. It was stupid.

(Cori turns to Mikey)

Cori: You're right, he does hate fun.

Mikey: I knew it all along. (Coughs)

(Raph rolls his eyes)

Cori: Okay, let's see. xXRaphael's GurlXx is up. She dares Casey to hit Splinter.

Casey: I can't hit Splinter. I'd be too rough and it'd embarrass him.

April: Oh yeah, sure. That's how it'd go down.

Splinter: It is alright Casey. You may do the dare.

Casey: (Shrugs) Well, if you say so.

(Casey punches Splinter. Splinter catches the punch and flips Casey onto the floor.)

Casey: Oww...

Splinter: See Casey, I am not embarrassed at all.

(Everyone but Casey laughs)

Cori: That's priceless. If only I had it on video. Oh well. Alright, next is for Leo. Raphael's partner in crime would like to know who your favorite brother is.

Raph: Partner in crime?

Cori: Yeah, that's what she'd rather be called instead of your girlfriend. Anyways, Leo who's your favorite brother?

Leo: You can't just ask me that. That's like choosing between two adorable puppies that can understand what you're saying. And then when the other one realizes that it's not getting adopted it dies of sadness.

Casey: I like the metaphor. Did you just come up with that now?

Leo: Yes I did.

Mikey: So I'm not your favorite brother? (Sad eyes)

Leo: No Mikey, that's not what I'm-

Splinter: I believe Leonardo is saying that he loves his brothers equally.

Leo: Exactly.

Donnie: That's a nice way to avoid a question Leo. you should teach me that skill sometime.

Leo: Shut up!

Cori: I'm gonna continue now before you guys start fighting like two year olds.

April: That's an understatement.

Cori: Next one's for Donnie. You have to call Casey in the middle of class.

Donnie: Isn't that a little impossible since he's standing right here?

Casey: Just call me tomorrow.

Donnie: (Crosses arms) Fine.

Cori: (Smiles) Alright, next one's for Raph. She dares you to tickle Splinter. (Laughs)

Raph: (Blushes) Uh, no thanks.

Splinter: Six years ago he wouldn't have said that.

Raph: Splinter. (Looks at Cori)

Splinter: Oh yes, I forgot. I can't embarrass you around friends otherwise that would ruin your "toughness."

Leo: His toughness was gone when we watch Oso.

Cori: Give him a break. He still has some dignity left. Anyways, next is Splinter. She wants to know if you want cheese? What?

Splinter: Most people believe that since I'm a rat, I would eat cheese. although some would sound good for now.

Cori: Weird, I mean, I know you're a rat. I just don't really think about that I guess. Alright, next one's for April. (Looks at screen) April, you need to see this.

April: I'm worried.

Cori: Don't be.

April: (Looks at screen) I can do that. (Smiles evilly)

Donnie: I'm worried now.

Cori: You don't even know half of it. Up next is Mutant Resu. She dares you guys to switch masks.

Leo: Do we have to?

Cori: It's not even that ridiculous of a dare.

Donnie: But Mikey has the diseased mask.

Mikey: I am not diseased! (Coughs)

Raph: You guys are such wimps.

Donnie: I AM NOT A WIMP!

Casey: Then prove it.

Donnie: (Frowns) Fine.

(The turtles take off their masks and hand them to each other. Donnie has Raph's mask, Mikey has Donnie's, Leo has Mikey's, and Raph has Leo's)

Leo: This is weird.

Raph: It's just a mask.

Casey: How am I supposed to tell the difference between you guys now?

Donnie: Shut up Casey!

Splinter: Donatello?

Donnie: What? He's making fun of us.

Mikey: (Sniffles) You know, just because you're wearing Raph's mask, doesn't mean you have to act like him.

Donnie: I DON'T ACT LIKE RAPH!

April: Relax Donnie, we know you're not Raph. It's pretty easy to tell you guys apart anyways.

Casey: Yeah, we just have to wait until one of them talks to tell.

(April elbows Casey)

Casey: Ow!

Cori: Can I continue? Or are we going to continue fighting about stupid stuff again.

Splinter: You may continue. Casey and my sons are just being teenagers.

Cori: No kidding. Alright, let's see. (Looks at screen) Who's Leatherhead?

Mikey: A mutant crocodile. (Sniffles)

Donnie: Actually he's an alligator.

Cori: A what!?

Raph: It's a long story. Just don't ask.

Cori: Alright, I won't. (Looks at screen) Okay, for the next dare, Mutant Resu dares us to say one thing we admire about Mikey. And no repeats.

Leo: This is going to be hard.

Mikey: I know. (Coughs) There are so many qualities to choose from.

Cori: Alright, who's going first?

Splinter: I will go first. Michelangelo, what I admire about you most, is your potential. You have so much raw talent that you could become the greatest warrior that has ever existed. Something every warrior wants.

Mikey: Thanks Sensei!

April: Alright, I'll go next. I admire... hmmm... I admire the way how you make me feel better. Whenever I'm down or sad you always cheer me up.

(Mikey smiles)

Casey: Let me think... I admire your skateboarding. You're awesome at I. You got skills.

Cori: Okay, let's see... I admire how I can express my inner-geekiness around you without feeling awkward.

Mikey: Well I mean, videogames are pretty cool to talk about. (Coughs)

Donnie: I guess I'm next. So I guess I admire how you help me with experiments. I probably couldn't convince anyone else, yet you still do. You're pretty helpful.

Leo: Okay so, I admire your randomness. It adds excitement to our lives and even though it can be annoying in battle, it actually helps us to win.

Mikey: Well, I am a pretty good fighter.

Raph: Alright, well I guess I'm last. So, uh, there's no repeats I guess. I guess, I guess what I admire about you most is... Is your loyalty. I mean, you never yell at us. And if you do it's just over something stupid like pizza. And even because of our insults you don't leave or threaten to leave like I do. And when I insult you or tease you, I don't hate you. It's just, I'm trying to make you tougher, that's all.

Mikey: (Sniffles) That's the nicest thing you ever said to me.

Raph: Yeah well don't get used to it.

(Everyone but Raph smiles)

Raph: What are you looking at!?

Cori: C'mon, let's get back to the QD. We already established that Raph has a soft side with Oso.

Raph: Hey!

Cori: Alright, next one's for Mikey. Mikey you have to clean the room.

Mikey: But that will take forever! (Coughs)

Cori: Well you don't have to if Splinter says so.

(Mikey gives Splinter the sad eyes)

Splinter: I am okay with Michelangelo cleaning his room.

(Mikey pouts)

Splinter: But you can do it after the QD.

Mikey: (Mutters) Like that's going to help. (sniffles)

Cori: Alright let's see what's next. (Looks at screen) I think you guys should read this. Except for Raph.

(Mikey, Leo, and Donnie walk over and look at the screen. They all smile evilly.)

Mikey: That's totally doable. (Sniffles) Oh and T-PHONES SELF DESTRUCT!

Everyone but Casey and Splinter: MIKEY NO!

(Cori's, April's, Donnie's, Raph's, and Leo's t-phone explode.)

Casey: Sucks to be you guys, I don't have a t-phone.

(Cori glares at Casey)

Donnie: Is it too late to take back those compliments?

Mikey: Hey, don't get mad at me. (Coughs) I was dared.

Raph: Yeah, but you didn't have to do it.

(Mikey shrugs)

Cori: Mikey, remind me to get back at you for this. Anyways, let's finish this QD. (Looks at screen) And this is Spanish. Give me a sec.

(One translation later)

Cori: Okay, so maryturtle challenges Raph to kiss Mona Lisa, and if he doesn't he has to ask her out on a date.

Raph: For the last time, I don't even know who Mona Lisa is! Why would I ask her out on a date!?

Mikey: You know I could always ask her-

Raph: I'm not interested!

Leo: Yeah, you'd rather-

(Raph punches Leo. Leo just smiles.)

Cori: Again I would ask but I don't want to know. Sorry maryturtle. Okay, next is thegirlwholived. She dares Donnie to sing "There is Only One of You."

Donnie: Uh, no thanks.

April: Just do it. You're probably not that bad at singing.

Donnie: (Blushes) Well I guess. Okay, here goes.

Now there's ninety-nine kinds of candy bars,  
Heaven knows there must be a billion stars.  
Lots of candy bars, 'bout a billion stars,  
But there's only one of you!

There's an ample number of apple trees,  
Seven million fish in the seven seas.  
Lots of apple trees, more than seven seas,  
But there's only one of you!

So tell me that you'll always care,  
And tell me your love is mine alone to share.  
If you leave me, I'll be a lonely one,  
Don't cha know you're my one and only one,  
And there's only one of you!

There's a great abundance of coconuts,  
And there's even more if's 'n' ands 'n' buts,  
Lots of coconuts, if's 'n' and's 'n' but's,  
But there's only one of you!

There's a wide selection of magazines,  
And a zillion Brazilian coffee beans,  
Lots of magazines, loads of coffee beans,  
But there's only one of you!

April: Aww, that was cute.

Donnie: (Blushes) Well, uh, thanks.

Raph: Remember, we're never going to forget that.

Donnie: Whatever you say Special Agent Oso.

Raph: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Cori: (smiles) Next is Reanna D. Writes. She says that if we don't answer all the questions and dares that she'll tell Shredder where you live.

Leo: Like that's going to happen.

Mikey: Brunchgirl knows where we live. (Coughs)

Splinter: We will be talking about that later.

Cori: Alright, first question. She wants to know where Raph found Spike.

Raph: I don't really like to talk about him.

Casey: I don't see the problem.

Raph: I guess... Well, one day, I may have snuck out. this was before April just so we're clear. It was at night so no one saw me. I was walking around when I saw this pet store. So, I snuck in. There was a bunch of pets there. A dog actually barked at me which totally freaked me out. So I was walking around when I saw Spike. It was weird for me at the time, because he sort of looked like me. I mean, he's a tortoise but we looked pretty similar even though I was a mutant. So I took him home.

Mikey: Aaawwww, that's adorable. (Sniffles)

Cori: That was pretty cute. Okay, Reanna dares you to... (Blushes) Kiss me.

Raph: (Blushes) What!? No!

Cori: Are you saying I'm not good enough to kiss.

Raph: No, I-

Mikey: (Sniffles) Wait, if you kiss Crow, won't you be psychically connected to her?

Cori: Well, yeah. And I'd prefer not to be connected with another turtle.

Mikey: Alright. (Coughs) But that counts as a chicken. I mean, it's not impossible.

Leo: (Whisper) You blew your chance Raph.

Raph: You shut up!

Cori: Okay... Next question is for Leo. How did you get into Space Heroes.

Leo: Well, I just grew up watching it as a kid and I guess it kind of stuck to me.

Donnie: Yeah, and now you're obsessed with it.

Leo: At least it's a good show.

Cori: Good. Yes. That's totally how I'd describe it.

Mikey: Really? (Coughs) Cause that show totally sucks.

Casey: That was sarcasm.

Cori: (Smirks) Anyways, the next one's still for Leo. Reanna wants you to... (Starts laughing) To dress up like a pink princess.

Raph: (Looks at screen) It actually says princess.

Cori: Yeah but it's always more embarrassing if it's pink.

Leo: I'm gonna pass on that one. As much as I like completely mortifying myself in front of my peers, I'd rather not.

April: You take the fun out of fun.

Leo: (Shrugs) I try.

Cori: Well now that we've established who the buzz kill is, let's-

April: Wasn't that the last chicken?

Cori: Yeah. Anyways, the next one is for Mikey. Apparently you said you didn't wear but you have a pair in your room. I'm confused. I don't really understand that question.

Mikey: Well, I don't wear underwear on a daily basis. Just when I'm alone.

Casey: That's only weird.

Mikey: I probably wear it more than you do. (Coughs)

Casey: I do wear underwear!

April: Sure you do.

Casey: WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!

Cori: Oh and Mikey. You have to watch your brothers eat pizza without eating any.

Mikey: WHAT! (Coughs) WHY WOULD ANYONE MAKE ME DO THAT!

Donnie: Wait till he finds out that there's not more chickens.

Mikey: (Kneels and dramatically screams) Curse you Crow...

Cori: Don't look at me. I didn't make the rules. And technically you made them. Didn't you originally make it two chickens?

Mikey: Well that was before I knew people had mental problems AND HATE ME! (Coughs)

Splinter: Michelangelo, calm down. You are making your cough worse.

Mikey: I can't... (Coughs) Help it. (Coughs)

Raph: Now that you're temper tantrum is done can we continue?

Mikey: (Sighs) Yes.

Leo: I'll be back guys. I'm going to get the pizza. (Walks away)

Mikey: You guys just live to torture me. (Coughs)

Cori: While Mikey's pouting I'm going to continue. Next question's for Donnie. What sparked your interest in science and engineering? And your brothers can't interrupt you.

Raph: This is gonna be hard.

Donnie: Well, I guess I always liked science. I always found it interesting. Just finding out how things work. It's like when you take apart a toy, and then you're looking at it and your just amazed at how such a little thing could be so complex. And in a way, it's also like a riddle. You figure it out piece by piece and it's fun. It can be really challenging at times and frustrating though, but then, what isn't. Like when you're at school, say you really like math. But then you get to this section that you absolutely despise. But once you learned it, it's a lot of fun.

Casey: I'm sorry, when has math ever been fun?

Donnie: I thought that there were no interruptions.

Casey: From your brothers. I am not your brother.

Donnie: Whatever. But like I was saying, it's just fun to find out how things work. And when you do, you just feel awesome. And science makes me feel awesome. And with the engineering it's the same thing. But when I make an invention, it's like I'm on top of the world.

Mikey: I'm on top of the world, hey! I'm on top of the world, hey!

Donnie: Mikey...

Mikey: Sorry. (Coughs) Continue.

Donnie: And then I'm just feeling the best. Like nothing can stop me. I mean, I just made a new thing. Something no one has seen before. Something only I can do. It's just... awesome.

Raph: Are you done?

Donnie: Yes, I'm done.

Cori: Okay, next is for-

(April hits Donnie over the head with his staff)

Donnie: Ow!

April: Hey, I was dared to.

Donnie: It still hurt.

April: Sorry.

Casey: I thought it was pretty funny.

Cori: Oh yeah. That dare. But like I was saying, the next one's for April. What's your favorite subject?

April: Definitely not trig. I can't believe I have to retake that this year. It'd probably be science. We have a pretty cool teacher.

Cori: He's okay. I don't know, maybe he got better. (Looks at screen) Okay, it's still for April. Apparently you've been rude to Donnie lately so Raph will decide what you'll do for a dare.

April: Raphael so help me-

Raph: I think you should dress up as a princess for the next time we do this. And in the prettiest, girliest, stuff you have. make-up glitter, everything.

April: I will get back at you.

Mikey: Don't worry. (Coughs) I'm already on it.

Cori: Next one's for Casey. (Looks at screen) Wow, Reanna really doesn't like you. You have to get punched in the face by Donnie.

Casey: Oh, yeah. I'm so scared.

Donnie: (Cracks knuckles and neck. Mutters) I've been wanting to do this for a loooong time.

Casey: I mean, what's he gonna-

(Donnie punches Casey in the face.)

Casey: OWW! I THINK YOU BROKE SOMETHING!

Splinter: was that really necessary Donatello.

Donatello: What, I was dared to.

Casey: I'm not bleeding am I?

April: No, you're fine.

Donnie: Sorry Case, guess I don't know my own strength.

Casey: Yeah, whatever.

Cori: (Whispers to Donnie) You totally did that on purpose didn't you?

Donnie: (Whispers) Maybe.

Cori: (Smiles) Well I guess Reanna's happy now. Okay, so the next question is for Splinter. Do you have any stories about the turtles training as kids.

Splinter: I would like to share, but my sons have reputations to hold. And besides, if I am going to embarrass my children, I would wait until all of them are here. So perhaps another time.

Raph: That was so funny I forgot to laugh.

Splinter: Yes it was pretty funny.

Cori: okay, next one's for me. Who's my favorite turtle. Well, I'm gonna use Leo's metaphor where the puppy's understand you but when you choose one the other one dies of sadness. You know, the way to avoid a question one.

Donnie: It is pretty affective.

Cori: Okay, let's see. (Looks at screen and blushes. Whispers) And yes I kind of knew. But don't tell Raphie that.

Mikey: Who are you talking to? (Sniffles)

Cori: Just to myself. Okay, the next dares and/or questions is from Cat girl. She says meow. And that she's coming to your house?

Mikey: Oh, yeah. That's cool. I was wondering when she'd come over.

Everyone but Mikey: WHAT!

Mikey: Yeah, I invited her over. (Coughs)

Donnie: ARE YOU TELLING ME SHE KNOWS WHERE WE LIVE!?

Mikey: Yeah, why?

Splinter: MICHELANGELO!

Mikey: Eep. (Hides behind Cori) Hide me Crow. (Sniffles)

Cori: Oh no. This is all you.

Cat Girl: Hey guys!

( A beautiful skinny teenage girl with shoulder length straight blond hair walks in the lair wearing a black cat woman jumpsuit.)

Mikey: Cat girl! Maybe now's not the best time.

Cori: Oh s-t! (Pulls over hoodie so it conceals her face. Runs away.)

Raph: Where's she going?

Donnie: Probably to get her mask.

Cat Girl: Mikey, why were you hiding behind Crow?

Mikey: Uh, no reason. (Runs up to Cat girl and hides behind her) Is it okay if I use you as a human shield for a bit.

Cat Girl: Uh, sure. And can I say that your freckles are even cuter in person?

Mikey: Thanks, I try. (Coughs)

Splinter: Michelangelo, we need to talk.

Mikey: Uh oh. (Sneezes) Uh I think I'm gonna help Crow with whatever she's doing. (Runs away)

Splinter: Boys...

Cat Girl: Did I come at the wrong time?

April: Well, technically you're not supposed to be here.

Cat Girl. Oh, sorry. Mikey said it was okay with everyone. Well, I guess I'm here. (Sits next to Casey and smirks.) Hi handsome. Have you ever read Ally Or Enemy? If not you should I think it'll enlighten you a bit.

Casey: I'm just gonna say this right now. First of all I don't read and this is really awkward. Oh look there's Crow. You should go talk to her instead.

(Crow walks in with her bird mask on. Mikey follows her.)

Cori: So, what are you guys talking about?

Cat Girl: How Casey should read Ally Or Enemy. (Whispers to Cori) He's my boyfriend in it.

Cori: (Whispers) I can't believe Casey has his own fan-fics. Why don't I have one?

Cat Girl: (Stands up and hugs Donnie) Thanks so much for helping me D!

Donnie: (Blushes) Uh, it's Donnie. Or Don.

Cat Girl: ( Eyes open wide in shock.) Ew gross I hugged a nerd! ( Cat girl pounces off of Donnie and back to her seat shivering.) Yuck!

Donnie: That's only mildly offensive.

Cat Girl: I try my best. So Raph, you wanna fight some purple dragon thugs with me?

Raph: No.

Cat Girl: That's just cold.

Raph: Well, I just met you five seconds ago. And you're a bit of an intruder.

Cat Girl: I was told that I was invited. It's not my fault Mikey lied to me.

Donnie: It's more like your fault for trusting Mikey in the first place.

Mikey; You know, I'm right here. (Coughs)

Cat Girl: Sooo... Where's Leo?

Leo: Right here. (Carries a pizza into the room)

Mikey: And lo and behold, the torture method is revealed. (Sniffles)

Cat Girl: Torture method?

Mikey: I can't eat any of it.

Cat Girl: That really is torture. So Leo, why don't you want to build a snowman with me?

Leo: (Looks at Cat Girl confused) Should I know you?

Splinter: Michelangelo has invited someone without consulting us. This is Cat girl.

Leo: Yeah, so about that snowman thing. Doesn't it have to be snowing first? And besides I don't know you really. (Eats a slice of pizza)

(Mikey tries to steal some pizza but Raph and Donnie block him from it.)

Mikey: (Mumbles) So cruel...

Cat Girl: (Shrugs) I guess that would be helpful. The snow I mean. (Sits next to April) So April, has being with the guys ever affected your grades.

April: (Shrugs) Not really. I mean, I probably do the same before I met them. I'm probably slightly worse but not really.

Cat Girl: Cool. Well I gotta leave.

(Cat girl kisses Casey's cheek and back flips and disappears. Casey smiles a wide grin.)

Casey: I like her.

Splinter: Now that our guest is gone, it is time I have a serious conversation with you Michelangelo.

Mikey: (Whispers to Cori) At least now I don't have to clean my room now. (Sneezes)

Splinter: And you can clean your room while you're at it.

(Mikey pouts.)


	10. Chapter 10

Cori: Hello once again. Clearly I am doing the QD for Mikey again since he got grounded.

Mikey: Apparently making friends is against the law.

Raph: You know what else you shouldn't do? Die my mask pink.

Mikey: I was dared to.

Raph: Yeah well now I can't wear my mask because one of you took it. (Glares suspiciously at Mikey, Leo, and Donnie.)

Splinter: It is alright for you to make friends Michelangelo, but not invite them to our SECRET lair.

Mikey: I bet Crow gets to invite friends to her house!

Raph: Well she's not a giant freak turtle who horrifies everyone who sees you.

Casey: Not unless she isn't wearing make-up. Then she truly is horrifying.

Cori: Wow, that was sooo original. Did you make that up just now?

Casey: I did actually. It's okay though, not all of us can be awesome like me.

Cori: Would it kill you to be less annoying?

Casey: Would it kill you to be less ugly?

Cori: Excuse me!?

Casey: You heard me.

April: This is not going to end well.

Cori: Well at least I'm not a sexist pig!

Casey: At least I'm not a girl.

Cori: What's that supposed to mean!?

Casey: Multiple things. But you wouldn't understand because you're a girl.

Cori: WHY DON'T YOU JUMP INTO A VOLCANO!

Casey: Please, I'm not that dumb.

Cori: IF YOU'RE NOT DUMB THEN SOLVE THE PROBLEM 2+2, I DON'T YOU KNOW HOW THOUGH!

Casey: I DO TOO KNOW HOW TO!

(Cori and Casey continue fighting)

Leo: How long do you think they'll continue fighting?

Donnie: Who knows, I think they went an hour once.

Raph: Isn't this they're second time today?

Donnie: Third actually.

Splinter: YAMEI!

(Cori and Casey stop fighting)

Splinter: There will be no fighting down here!

Casey: But she started it!

Cori: Oh, I started it!?

Splinter: You two are behaving like children! Calm yourselves. You are young adults, so act like it.

Cori and Casey: Fine.

(Cori walks back to the computer. Everyone's quiet.)

Mikey: So, are you gonna start or-

Cori: I'm starting! Okay, first is ilikehats2. Wow, that's a stupid name.

Casey: Someone's happy today.

(Cori glares at Casey.)

Mikey: Ilikehats2, I'm so sorry for how they're acting. And your name isn't stupid. Now are you guys done?

Cori: Yeah whatever. Anyways, ilikehats2 dares Splinter to perform a one man play or she'll use voodoo magic to make Raphael and Mikey join Oroku Saki and kill us all.

Casey: Who's Oroku Saki?

Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and Leo: Shredder.

Casey: Oh.

Splinter: Must I do the dare?

Cori: Not unless you believe in voodoo.

Splinter: I believe I will pass on that. I wasn't particularly interested in theatre when I was young.

April: I think you were more interested in ninjistu.

Cori: Next question's for Leo. What do you see in Karai? Why do you try to be nice to her? Do you want her to join the turtles? Do you pity her because you will eventually need to kill her father?

Leo: Well, I guess I'm nice to her because I don't think she's our enemy. I think she's just... confused. I mean, her real father is Splinter. And I would like her to join us because she's good inside, I know. And I guess I don't pity her for trying to kill Shredder. Her true dad is Splinter and when she realizes it, I don't think she'll ever want to see Shredder again.

Donnie: Oh yes, I'm sure that's the only reason you're nice to Karai.

Mikey: Except for the fact that you're in loooove with her.

Leo: (Blushes) What!? No I'm not!

Raph: Oh yeah, "Sure you aren't." Mikey, which do you think is better Kareo or Leorai?

Mikey: I like Leorai better.

Leo: STOP IT!

Cori: Alright guys, I think you've tortured Leo enough. But Raph, Leorai is better.

Leo: (Crosses arms and frowns) Whatever...

Cori: Okay, next question is for Mikey. Do you ever get sick of your brothers looking down on you? Ever under appreciated? Do you ever wish they would appreciate you more? Or that they don't understand you? Have you ever thought of running away?

Mikey: Well, it kind of does get annoying when they tease me. I do kind of feel under appreciated but I think they understand me better than anyone else. They know how I'll feel when something serious happens, or how I'll act. But I do wish they'd treat me more serious sometimes. And yes, I have thought of running away. But then was when I was little. I know that if I ran away now I'd be hurting a lot of people including myself.

Donnie: Mikey, when we tease you, it's nothing personal. It's just what brothers do.

Raph: And besides, we know you're tough enough to handle. You're probably tougher than me.

Mikey: Really? (Smiles) Thanks Raphie.

Raph: Please stop calling me that...

Splinter: Michelangelo, is it true that you thought about running away?

Mikey: Well yeah, but it was a long time ago.

Splinter: If you ever thought about running away again, would you come to me first?

Mikey: Of course!

Splinter: Promise?

Mikey: Promise. I would say pinkie-promise but I don't really have a pinkie.

Casey: I have a pinkie.

April: Well, duh, isn't it kind of obvious?

Casey: I don't know, I just felt like sharing.

Cori: And I'm sure you touched us all with having a pinkie. Next question is for the turtles. Do you eat any food other than pizza, algae, and Mr. Murakami's pizza gyzoa. I know the answer to this one.

April: So do I.

Cori: High-five for living with the turtles and not eating real food!

(Cori and April high-five)

Donnie: Isn't all food real food?

Leo: We eat Chinese and Japanese. Doesn't that count as real food?

Cori: Not when you're eating it straight for two weeks. I want variety.

Raph: We can't help it that we have excellent taste in foods.

Casey: No offense, but pizza doesn't really sound like the fanciest food out there. Or the tastiest.

Raph: I never said it was the fanciest.

Mikey: And pizza is totally the most tastiest food on the planet!

Donnie: It's tastiest.

Mikey: Sticks and stones can break my bones but what you say can't hurt me.

Donnie: it wasn't even an insult.

Cori: Okay, next is Reanna D. Write. And yes Reanna, making Leo dress up in a pink dress is a good idea.

Leo: Except for the fact that it'd never happen.

Cori: That's what you say. (Smiles evilly) I can't be responsible though if it may happen. Anyways, let's see what embarrassing dares she has for you guys. (Looks at screen) Man, Reanna's upset about Raph not kissing me.

Raph: Well tell her to grow up cause it ain't happening.

Cori: Are you saying you're too good to kiss me?

Raph: No!

Cori: Well Reanna, on Raph's defense, I would rather not have kissed him. I probably wouldn't agree to it. It's nothing personal it's just that being connected mentally to one turtle is already bad enough. do you know how frustrating it is when you're doing math and the guy you're connected to is doing math as well, so you hear his thoughts. it's basically the same thing as when you're counting and then someone shouts a random number. It's not fun redoing your homework twenty thousand times.

Donnie: I think that's an over exaggeration.

Cori: Not really. But anyways Reanna, don't tell Shredder where we live or put giant cockroaches in Raph's room because we didn't do the dare.

Raph: Wait, what about cockroaches!?

Cori: (Ignores Raph) Now that that's out of the way, the next dare is for Leo. Because you failed to wear a pink dress, Mikey will make a punishment for you.

Leo: Careful Mikey, this next decision you make determines if you get to live or not.

Mikey: Hmmm... Oh! I know! you have to watch the whole Doctor Who marathon with me.

Leo: What!? No! That show sucks!

Mikey: C'mon, it's only for like, ten hours.

Leo: It's not happening!

Cori: Oh karma, I can't wait to see you at your best today.

Leo: What?

Cori: I'm just saying, that you probably don't want to chicken out of this, because something far worse will happen if you do.

Leo: (Sighs) How bad is it?

Cori: Pretty bad.

Leo: Fine.

Mikey: YES!

Cori: Now that that's over, let's continue please, before I have to hear Leo whining some more.

Leo: You have yet to see me whine. My whining mode is far worse than my complaining.

Splinter: He's right, it is worse.

Cori: I'd like to see that some time so I could get a good laugh. Oh and Reanna says your welcome for not daring Donnie and letting him hit Casey.

Donnie: And that is greatly appreciated Reanna.

Casey: I'm right here.

Cori: The next dares are from pheonixlegend. She asks Donnie if you considered your last finger a pinkie.

Donnie: Not really. It's not small than the others and it's useful so I don't really count it. But when you have three fingers, it doesn't really matter.

Casey: I don't have three fingers.

April: Again isn't that kind of obvious.

Casey: Sometimes I feel left out of the conversation, so I have to start a new one.

Raph: How about trying to make one that makes sense?

Casey: That's too much work, being original.

Splinter: Cori is my services required any more? I don't think I can stand much more of this conversation.

Cori: Nope. You just have to be the color orange. Yeah I don't know why either.

Splinter: Call for me when I have to be the color orange. (Leaves and enters dojo)

Mikey: Does that mean I can use the computer now?

Splinter: No!

Mikey: Aaaawww...

Cori: Anyways, Raph you have to say Irma is a dork and we will never be together.

Raph: Irma is a dork and we will never be together.

April: You're just so cold today.

Raph: I barely even know her.

April: That's true.

Cori: Next is for Leo. Have you ever noticed that Space Heroes is a lot like you're life?

Leo: Yes. That's why Space Heroes is an excellent source for becoming a true leader.

Raph: That must be literally the most stupid thing ever to come out of your mouth.

Donnie: You'll be corrected in about five minutes.

Leo: Thanks guys. I know I can always count on you. (Rolls eyes)

Cori: That's brotherly love for you. Okay, the next dares are coming from Arisonafi. She dares Leo to tell who he likes.

Leo: (Blushes) I don't like anyone.

Mikey: Just admit it already, you like Karai.

Leo: Fine, I like her a little.

April: Finally you admit it.

Cori: Raph, who do you like?

Raph: (Blushes) What!? I don't like anyone.

(Everyone but Cori and Raph smile.)

Cori: What are you guys smiling about?

Casey: Oh, nothing.

Cori: Weirdoes. Alright, let's see... (Looks at screen) Mikey, what's your secret life that no one knows about?

Mikey: Which one? The one where I'm obsessed with Attack on Titan, the drawing one, or how I secretly write fan-fics.

Raph: Were you supposed to say any of that out loud?

Mikey: Probably not.

Leo: No offense, but we kind of knew about those. Considering you write and draw Attack on Titan all the time. You don't even try to hide it.

Mikey: Sounds like you know how to keep secrets. (Looks at Leo suspiciously)

Leo: No, it's called stating the obvious.

Cori: Well there you have it Arisonafi, Mikey's secret life which wasn't so secret. Next dare is for Donnie to knock out Casey.

Donnie: As much as I would like to do that, I don't think Casey would allow me to. And if he did get knocked out he'd probably murder me in cold blood when he awakes.

Casey: That is true.

Donnie: So the answer's no.

Cori: Darn, that would be good entertainment. (Looks at screen) Oh and April you need to read this.

Donnie: She's not going to hit me again is she?

Cori: Maybe.

April: (Walks over and looks at screen.) I can do that.

Donnie: That's what she said last time then she hit me on my head with my staff.

Raph: Does it look like I really care about that?

Donnie: I can pretend that you do.

Cori: Next is from Artistic gurl. Leo, do you like Miwa or just as a sister now?

Leo: (Blushes) I guess I sort of like her-

Raph: That's an understatement.

(Leo glares at Raph)

Raph: Just practicing the lost art of stating the obvious.

Cori: Okay, next one's for Raph. You have to watch Wrecking Ball.

Raph: Knowing the internet, this is probably some perverted music video.

Casey: And you'd be right.

(One music video later)

Raph: You know, there are just some things in life that you just can't unsee. This is one of them.

Casey: I guess you won't like Anaconda then.

Raph: I don't even want to know.

Cori: You don't. (Looks at screen) Here's a question for Donnie. What is your best invention?

Donnie: Turtle flyers. I don't even have to think about it. I mean, who doesn't want to fly.

Cori: Me because you traumatized me.

Donnie: I didn't tell Mikey to push you off the roof!

Cori: Whatever... (Looks at screen) Imagine dragons says that he knows where you live. Raph, if there are cockroaches in your room you'll know why.

Raph: What!?

Cori: (Looks at screen) Hey Mikey, who's Ammamoris?

Mikey: Why do you want to know?

Cori: Well one of the dares has her in-

* * *

Listen to this while reading this part for full effect. Specifically 55-1:10 watch?v=Vm8_p9t6RDI

Literally could not think of anything else when writing the Skype part.

* * *

(Mikey pushes Cori away from the computer and frantically presses button. Mi9key starts calling someone on Skpe.)

M: C'mon pick up, pick up.

(A girl with brown wavy hair and a round face appears on the screen.)

?: Mikey? What's the matter?

Mikey: Nothing. You're just in a dare for my QD.

?: Oh, that's cool. (Smiles showing off braces)

Cori: I'm sorry, who's that!?

Mikey: This is Ammamoris, my fan-fic buddy.

Donnie: Splinter isn't going to be happy with you totally breaking the being grounded thing.

Mikey: (Goes on knees) Please don't tell Splinter, pleeeaaase!

Raph: (Looks at Ammamoris) How old are you?

Ammamoris: How old are you?

Cori: Can I continue?

Mikey: Oh yeah sure.

Cori: Splinter! We need you to be the color orange!

(Splinter emerges from the dojo and joins them.)

Splinter: (Looks at screen) Who is this?

Mikey: That's Ammamoris.

Ammamoris: Cool, you must be Master Splinter. You look a lot different than I thought you would. (Bows) It's a pleasure to meet you.

Splinter: And you too. But why are you here?

Ammamoris: Mikey called me.

Splinter: Michelangelo! You disobeyed me!

Mikey: Oops...

Cori: Can we finish the QD before you give Mikey some horrible punishment.

Splinter: I suppose so.

Mikey: Phew!

Cori: Okay, next is xXRaphaels GurlXx. Mikey, be Donnie. Donnie, be Casey. Leo, be Raph. Raph, be Mikey. Splinter. be the color orange. April, be Splinter. Casey, be Leo. Me, be April. And Ammamoris, be Shredder.

Ammamoris: I've never met Shredder. What's he like.

Leo: Cold.

Raph: Ruthless.

Mikey: Evil.

Donnie: Kung fu master. You know, the usual.

Ammamoris: Right got it.

Cori: So guys, can we continue?

Donnie: No, I got to be stupid some more.

Casey: Well then... If that's how we're going to be. Donatello, you have to listen to me because I'm your leader. Now go jump off a cliff.

April: Boys, what have I said about fighting in here!?

Mikey: Actually, he said fighting "down here."

Raph: Mikey, no one likes a grammar Nazi.

Leo: Would you guys shut up! You're giving me a headache!

Ammamoris: SILENCE VERMIN OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL AND DINE ON TURTLE SOUP! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Splinter: (Sighs) May I leave now?

Cori: What's your orange impersonation.

(Splinter stands still)

Cori: Yeah that's pretty good.

Splinter: Thank you. (Leaves and enters dojo again)

Cori: Nice impressions guys. We could be a stand-up comedy one day. (Looks at screen) Next up is Brunchgirl. Brunchgirl dares Raph to watch Frozen.

Raph: Unfortunately I have.

Mikey: You're not Raph, Raph. He's Raph. (Points at Leo)

Leo: But like I was saying, the movie sucked because I don't like anything. That's what makes me cool.

(Raph rolls his eyes)

Cori: Next is for April. You have to yell that you love Casey. Well I'm just gonna go ahead and say no. I don't think either Aprils want to say that.

April: You are right young grasshopper.

Donnie: You don't love me? Oh woe is me!

(Casey rolls his eyes)

Cori: The next dare's for Leo. You have to wear a pink dress.

Leo: What!? No!

Mikey: Leo, you're not Leo.

Casey: Of course I'd love to wear a pink dress. Next time we do this I'll make sure to wear one.

Leo: (Scowls) If I recall, April was dared to wear a dress as well. So if Leo's wearing a dress, she's wearing one as well.

Cori: I'd love to do that Raph!

April: You disappoint me greatly Raph.

Ammamoris: This is fun.

Mikey: Ammamoris?

Ammamoris: Oh right, sorry. I FIND THESE PITIFUL CREATURES MOST ENTERTAINING INDEED! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Cori: It is entertaining. (Looks at screen) Mikey, I need you to read this. And I mean the real Mikey.

(Mikey looks at the screen.)

Mikey: Hey Mikey Here is a pic of me. *Waves picture of skinny tanned girl with purple eyes and light blond hair down to waist wearing blue adventure time shirt and jeans.* My cousin delivers pizza to you -flicks hair- and I'm half enderman and herobrines daughter so yeah I beat up kraang bots easily and I can teleport, lift things mentally AND grow awesome grey bat wings. Next time you are on patrol fighting the foot/ krang I'll teleport wearing a navy hoodie to you and fight with you and maybe kiss Donnie -Brunch girl. Oh Actually Dark Ender is my name.

Leo: Were you supposed to read that out loud.

Mikey: Oops.

April: (Yells at Mikey)HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! (Storms off)

Mikey: Does that mean Splinter just stormed off?

Raph: It's a weird world we live in.

Cori: Well that concludes yet another QD chapter.

Ammamoris: IF YOU DO NOT FAVORITE AND LEAVE A REVIEW YOU SHALL PERISH IN A FIRE, AND THEN I WILL START TO PUMMEL YOU, AND WHEN YOU ASK FOR MECRY I WILL LAUGH IN YOUR FACE AND CONTINUE TO PUMMEL YOU MERCILESSLY!

Cori: Well that's one way to get people to favorite the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Mikey: Hey guys! I'm finally able to do the QD! I got over my cold but I may have passed it to Splinter.

Raph: Either that or he's pretending he's sick so he doesn't have to do this stupid QD.

Mikey: I think you're just saying that because you secretly love it. You stay up at night thinking about the next QD.

Raph: Whatever makes you sleep at night...

Casey: Mikey, aren't some introductions in order?

Mikey: Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

Donnie: How could you forget? This is comedy gold.

Mikey: Introducing Princess April and Duchess Leonardo.

(April is wearing a yellow sparkly dress with a tiara while Leo is wearing a pink dress.)

April: (Blushes) I'm so embarrassed right now.

Leo: Oh, you're embarrassed.

Cori: How long did it take you guys to find a dress that fit Leo?

Donnie: A while. But it's definitely worth it.

(Raph takes a picture of April and Leo)

April: Raph!

Leo: Raph, delete it!

Raph: Alright, alright. (Whispers to Casey) Like that's going to happen.

Casey: (Whispers) You're terrible. Make sure to send me that. You never know when you need to blackmail someone.

Mikey: Alright, now that the introductions are out of the way, let's see who's the first victim. (Looks at screen) Raph's partner in crime dares me not to say anything for the rest of the QD. I can do that.

Leo: So does that mean you're doing it?

(Mikey nods)

Raph: Finally, someone shut him up!

(Mikey rolls his eyes)

Cori: I'm guessing I'm going to have to do the QD since you can't talk.

(Mikey nods)

Cori: I'm starting to think this is my new job.

April: It might be permanent too.

Cori: Okay, next is artisticgurl. She dares Mikey to eat fifty chocolate bars.

Casey: This won't end well.

(Mikey mouths chocolate bars Leo.)

Leo: I'm sorry, what was that?

(Mikey mouths chocolate bars again.)

Leo: I still can't hear you.

(Mikey frowns.)

Cori: Just give the man fifty chocolate bars already.

Leo: I was having fun too. (Leaves the room to get chocolate)

April: Wait, so you guys happen to have fifty chocolate bars?

Donnie: Mikey hoards them. I think he has a whole box full of candy.

(Leo returns with a box)

Leo: Here Mikey. Don't puke. (Hands box to Mikey)

(Mikey smiles and starts eating the chocolate bars.)

Cori: Should I wait or-

Donnie: Just continue, he'll puke in the next five minutes.

Casey: Sounds like you have experience.

Donnie: Mikey's done this before... Several times.

Cori: Okay then, next is Reanna D. Write. (Looks at screen.) Apparently she knows where we live because she accidently followed Casey here.

Casey: How do you accidently follow someone?

Cori: You're the one being stalked. Now excuse me while I go get my mask because some of us don't just tell our secrets to everyone willy nilly.

Leo: Was she talking about us?

?: Is Casey Jones here? Because if he is I need to beat the crap out of him.

(A skinny girl with dirty blonde hair, freckles and emerald green eyes wearing a Monster High tee and blue jeans walks in.)

Raph: I'm assuming you're Reanna?

Reanna: Wow, you must be psychic.

Raph: Nope. That's actually Crow and April.

Reanna: Does no one understand the lost art of sarcasm.

Leo: That along with the lost art of stating the obvious.

Reanna: Nice dress.

Leo: Jump off a cliff.

Reanna: You're chipper today.

(Casey hides behind April)

Casey: (Whispers to April) Hide me! She's crazy!

Reanna: So seriously, does anyone know where Casey is?

Donnie: He's behind April.

Casey: Thanks Don... So Reanna, are you still mad about that science thing?

Reanna: (Points to Donnie's bo staff.) Can I borrow that?

Donnie: (Shrugs and hands her the staff) Sure.

Reanna: Thanks. (Turns back to Casey) No Casey, I'm only furious.

(Reanna starts chasing Casey and hitting him with Donnie's bo staff.)

Casey: Ow! Stop it! Ow!

Reanna: And this is for ruining my science project! And this is for making me flunk science!

(Reanna continues to chase Casey as Cori walks into the room.)

Cori: So, how come you guys aren't freaking out that a complete stranger is in your lair.

Leo: We just don't care anymore.

April: You know, I'm starting to wonder how many people have been in the lair.

Raph: Six if you count Reanna.

April: And yet Shredder still can't figure out where you guys live.

Casey: Alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Reanna: (Clears throat) Sorry, vengeful Reanna is gone now. So how are you guys?

Cori: Entertained.

Leo: Mortified.

Casey: Pain.

Reanna: (Turns to Casey) Yeah well you deserve it.

Cori: I'm starting to like you.

Reanna: Thanks! So since I'm here, can I give you guys some dares?

Donnie: Why not?

Reanna: Okay so first off, nice dress Leo.

Leo: And again, jump off a cliff.

Reanna: Second, is Mikey going to throw up?

(Mikey clutches his stomach while rocking back and forth.)

Donnie: Uh, maybe. Just ignore him, he's done this before.

Reanna: I would ask, but I'm not sure I wanna know.

Raph: You don't wanna know.

Reanna: Alright then... Next one's for Raph. I dare you to wear a dress like Leo.

Raph: No.

April: Come on, it's only for a day.

Raph: Unlike you and my brother, I have a thing called dignity.

Leo: Thanks Raph. I can count on you to not hurt my esteem.

(Raph shrugs)

Reanna: I will make you wear that dress. So is Mikey okay now?

(Mikey begins to eat the chocolate bars again.)

Casey: Maybe?

Reanna: So Mikey, I dare you to eat one of your failed creations.

(Mikey sighs and leaves the room.)

Cori: What do you think he's making?

Raph: Probably blended pizza.

(The blender starts up.)

Raph: I guess I really am a genius.

(Mikey walks in with a glass of blended pizza. Mikey starts drinking it and gagging.)

April: So glad I was dared to wear a dress instead of eating that.

Reanna: I could always dare you to do it.

April: Have you no soul?

Casey: Probably.

Reanna: And for you Casey, let's see... All I can think of is daring you to jump off a cliff but I don't think you'd be allowed to.

Cori: I'm okay with it.

Casey: Yeah, well, that's because you hate me.

Cori: Hate is a strong word...

Reanna: I hate you.

Casey: Really, I haven't noticed.

Reanna: Well, anyways, April I dare you to kiss Casey.

(April rolls her eyes and kisses Casey.)

April: Why is the only thing people I get dared for, is kissing people?

Donnie: You're a good kisser.

April: I don't know if that's a compliment or not.

Donnie: Yeah, that sounded better in my head.

Reanna: Well, I guess that's all the dares I got.

Cori: I guess we should finish the rest of the QD already. (Looks at screen) Pheonixlegend dares Mikey to watch Space Heroes for ten hours.

(Mikey falls to his knees and silently screams.)

Casey: C'mon, it's not that bad.

(Everyone but Leo stares at Casey.)

Casey: Sorry, I don't know where that came from.

Leo: (Mutters) It's not that bad...

Cori: Next dare is for all of us. She dares us to watch TMNT Crackz 6 by Ema Hamato.

Leo: Hamato?

Donnie: Let's get this over with.

(One video later)

Donnie: That was entertaining.

Leo: I can't believe people have a fan-base devoted to us.

Reanna: You don't even know half of it.

Cori: I think I should've been in it though. (Looks at screen) Next dare is for all the turtles. Pheonixlegend's cousin dares you to play Club Penguin.

April: Isn't that a kid's game?

(Mikey pretends to use a keyboard and gives a thumbs-up.)

Reanna: What does that mean?

Donnie: You should ask Casey. I heard he's fluent in stupid.

Casey: That was so funny I forgot to laugh.

Cori: I think he means that he's played it, and he likes the game.

(Mikey nods.)

Casey: Crow! I never knew you could speak stupid.

(Cori rolls her eyes)

(One video game later.)

Leo: That was pretty fun.

Donnie: It's okay.

Raph: Yeah, if you like stupid.

Leo: I can't help it that I like fun.

Cori: Can I continue? Or are you guys going to fight over penguins?

Raph: Yeah, continue.

Cori: Alright, next dare is for Mikey. (Looks at screen) Pheonixlegend dares you to draw a mustache on leo's face using permanent marker.

(Mikey gets a marker and smiles evilly.)

Leo: Do it and you lose that hand.

Reanna: I'd listen to him. He has the swords.

(Mikey pouts.)

Cori: Next up is Brunchgirl.

(Mikey clears his throat.)

Cori: Oh sorry, Dark Ender. Anyways, she dares Leo to kiss Karai.

Leo: Why is everyone obsessed with me kissing Karai!?

Raph: Because your reaction to the dares are hilarious.

Leo: Well the answer's no.

Cori: It's just a kiss.

Leo: Why don't you kiss Raph.

Cori: I have an excuse.

Leo: Whatever...

Cori: Next dare's for Raph. Dark Ender dares you to sing Peanut Butter Jelly Time.

Raph: Fine. (Unenthusiastically)It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!  
Peanut Butter Jelly Time!  
Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?

Now, there he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!

Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!

April: Don't sound so happy...

Cori: Next dares are from Imagine dragons. (Looks at screen) Raph, check your room.

Raph: Why?

Cori: Just do it.

(Raph leaves.)

Cori: Five... Four...

Donnie: What are you doing?

Cori: You'll see. Three... Two... One...

(Raph screams and runs into the room.)

Raph: Mikey so help me if you put those cockroaches in there!

Cori: It wasn't Mikey. It was Imagine dragons.

Casey: Who doesn't know where you live?

Leo: Surprisingly Shredder.

Cori: Also Raph, Imagine dragons challenges you to a fight. Oh and Leo, kiss Karai. and Mikey, read this.

(Mikey looks at the screen and smiles evilly.)

Leo: I already said no!

Donnie: Aren't you out of chickens?

Leo: Well, I don't know where she is so at the time it's impossible.

Raph: Where does he want to meet for the fight?

Leo: What?

Raph: I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Cori.

Cori: He gave a number. (Points to screen)

(Raph pulls out his phone and types the number.)

April: You're not seriously going to fight him are you?

Raph: He knows where we live and I really wanna beat that guy up.

Reanna: Raph, violence is never the answer. (Looks at Casey) Unless Casey's involved.

Cori: At least wait until we finish the QD?

Raph: Fine. (Puts away phone)

Cori: Okay. Next up is Ilikehats2. Her OC Keiko asks Mikey if he's ever seen Guardians of the Galaxy.

(Mikey shakes his head.)

April: I've seen it. It was pretty good. But since it's still in theaters I don't think Mikey will see it anytime soon.

Donnie: That's the only thing Mikey talks about though.

Cori: Oh and ilikehats2, I'm sorry I insulted your name. There was a very annoying person in the room.

Casey: I'm right here.

Reanna: I understand that feeling.

Cori: Want to be new best friends because we hate Casey?

Reanna: Sure!

Casey: Still here.

Cori: Okay, next is Mutant Resu. This question's for everyone. Do you know what t-cest is?

(Mikey looks horrified.)

Donnie: Apparently Mikey knows.

(Mikey starts shaking his head.)

Reanna: You guys, do not want to know.

Cori: I will take your advice. Next question is for the guys. Since your doors are fabric, has anyone walked in on anything or heard anything that you wished they didn't?

Donnie: Actually only Splinter's door is fabric. The rest of ours are wood.

Leo: Though I did walk in on Raph singing in the shower.

Raph: (Blushes) That never happened...

Leo: Sure it didn't. (Starts humming Feel This Moment)

(Raph punches Leo.)

Leo: Ow!

April: Such a manly song.

Cori: I know, right? Anyways, next question's still for the guys. How do you wash the back of your shells.

Donnie: A brush. One with a long handle though.

Casey: So you guys do shower.

Donnie: Of course, we're not a slob like you.

(Casey rolls his eyes.)

Cori: Next one's for Donnie. How come you never invented something that made you look human? Like a hologram?

Donnie: Making a hologram would be really hard. And even if I did manage to pull off a realistic hologram of a human, I'm like, twice the size of one. How am I supposed to hide the shell? Also if I did make holograms, Mikey would bug me about how he looks.

Mikey: That's true.

Raph: Aren't you supposed to be quiet?

Mikey: Oh yeah, sorry.

Cori: Next is Laval. She would like to know if Mikey would take care of her cat.

(Mikey nods.)

Leo: I wouldn't trust Mikey with a cat.

April: Last time a cat was here he turned it into ice cream.

Mikey: Sorry.

Raph: Mikey?

Mikey: Right!

Reanna: That poor cat. He didn't eat it did he?

April: No, just altered it's DNA to make it into a frozen dessert.

Reanna: I'm sorry for your loss.

Cori: Poor cat. alright, next is the PurpleFirebolt25. He dares Raph to wear a dress and Donnie to sing Barbie Girl.

Donnie and Raph: WHAT! NO!?

Leo: Too bad. We're out of chickens.

Reanna: I told you I'd get you to wear that dress. I just happen to have someone who thinks like me.

(Raph rolls his eyes.)

Donnie: Do I have to sing? I don't even know the lyrics.

Cori: That's what the internet's for.

Donnie: (Sighs) Alright.

(Donnie sings Barbie Girl.)

Casey: Tell me you got that on tape.

Raph: Darn, I forgot. That would be good blackmail too.

Donnie: Hardy har har.

Cori: (Looks at screen) Well, I think that's all.

?: But I just got here!

( Cat girl drops down from the shadows.)

April: Hey.

Cat Girl: Hey. And before you guys get mad, I wasn't invited by Mikey. It was someone else. (Looks at Casey.)

Casey: What?

Leo: It's okay. We established that we don't care if people randomly come in here or not.

Cat Girl: (Looks at Leo) Nice dress.

Leo: Jump in a volcano.

Reanna: I thought it was cliff.

Leo: I changed it to volcano.

Cat Girl: (Sits next to Casey) Hey Casey! Wanna go out tonight and save the city and then go grab some pizza and chill on the rooftop? There's this new pizza shop in town. Then maybe afterwards we could go have some Purple Dragon treats? (Cracks knuckles)

Casey: Sure.

Cat Girl: Oh and Raph, you can't follow us this time.

Raph: I have no-

Cat Girl: C'mon, I know you follow us. I can hear you.

Raph: Yeah, well, whatever.

Leo: Wow Raph, I didn't know you're a stalker.

(Raph pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Leo's dress.)

Leo: Hey!

Cat Girl: Also Raph, what do you like about Crow? And if you don't answer then you have to watch Men in Black. Without looking away.

Raph: Like friendwise?

Cat Girl: No.

(Everyone but Raph, Cori, and Cat Girl smiles.)Raph: (Blushes) Oh, well, I don't like Crow in that way.

Cori: Raph just answer it.

Raph: What? I-

Cori: I know you like me. So just tell me.

Reanna: And remember if all you say is that she's pretty that means you're shallow.

Raph: (Blushes) I mean, she is pretty. And she knows how to fight. And you're just really cool, and great to hang out with.

Cat Girl: Thank you for the honest answer.

Raph: Yeah, well, whatever.

Cat Girl: Oh and Mikey, I almost forgot. (Runs up to Mikey and picks him up hugging him.) I'm sorry for getting you in to trouble I felt really bad for coming last time after I heard you got grounded Please please ask Master Splinter FIRST not later if I can come over please!

(Mikey nods.)

Cat Girl: Good. (Looks around the room.) Let's see... Who's next? Oh! Donnie! (Grabs Donnie's waist and picks him up high in the air hugging him.) I'm sorry for making you upset D.

(Donnie looks down and see cat girl's eyes brimmed with tears.)

Cat Girl: I'm sorry for offending you.

Donnie: Oh, uh, it's okay.

Cat Girl: Oh and Leo. Did you want to get to know me? I...(Cat girl trails off and looks around at everyone.) Never really had a friend or well at least never had anybody who wanted to get to know me well I just... Never mind you guys have enough problems to deal with and... You don't need me.

Leo: No it's cool. You can hang out with us and stuff. As long as you don't tell anyone about us.

Cat Girl: I promise you under torture under pain under any thing I'd go through I would NEVER tell where your lair is.

Leo: Thanks.

Cat Girl: Also... (Cat girl snaps her fingers and it starts snowing.) Now do you wanna build a snowman?

Mikey: Whoa! Are you Elsa?

Raph: Mikey, you're supposed to be quiet.

Mikey: Yeah, yeah.

Leo: Uh, sure Cat Girl.

(Cat Girl and Leo make a snowman. The snowman's lopsided.)

Casey: That's snowman has seen better days.

Reanna: It's not that bad.

Cat Girl: So Crow, what type of super powers would you want if you had one?

Cori: Well, I sort of already have one. But I guess super speed would be cool. But only if I was as fast as the Flash.

Cat Girl: Cool! (Whispers to Cori) I wish you the best luck in trying to get through the rest of this Q.D because it looks like a lot of people out there just won't take no for an answer about you and.. You know who.

Cori: I think I'll live.

Cat Girl: (Turns to April and sings "Hey April" with Donnie's voice.) Hey April, hey April, Hey April!

(April looks at Cat girl.)

Cat Girl: Its very true you are pretty... For a nerdy ninja girl. Especially in the dress.

April: Thanks. I think.

(Cat Girl goes to Casey and dips him down and everyone hears kissing. Casey comes back up with lips stick marks all over his face and one planted on his lips.)

Cori: That's disgusting.

Reanna: I know. How could anyone like Casey?

Cori: High-five for hating Casey?

(Cori and Reanna high-five.)

(Cat Girl sits next to Casey. Cat Girl's watch starts beeping and a police siren blares on the streets.)

Cat Girl: Whelp I got to save the city once more. (Looks to Everyone.) Want to come?

Casey: Sure.

Reanna: Why not?

Cat Girl: Let's go then!

(Cat girl jumps high with Casey holding her hand.)

Cat Girl: Cat girl Clawing out justice tonight!

(Cat girl roars a super sonic jaguar roar and then back flips and disappears. Casey and Reanna follow her.)

Cori: Well, I better follow them to make sure nobody dies.

Raph: Are you sure? The Kraang are still after you.

Cori: Yeah. And besides. If there's trouble I can always ditch them. (Leaves the lair and follows Cat Girl, Casey, and Reanna.)

Mikey: Can I talk now?

Raph: No.

* * *

Thanks for all the dares and questions. If we get three bad guy questions/dares, I'll make another bad guy chapter. And make sure to favorite!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I'm back! Only took me like a month but I'm back! But now you have a long one to read. It's over 5,000 words so have fun. And thank you for the dares and questions. And despite the annoyingness of being asked over and over again if I'm posting another one of these, it's motivation and tells me that people actually like this. So thanks I guess.

Also, the next one I'll make will be a bad guys one. So make most of the dares and questions related to the bad guy. Bye!

* * *

Mikey: Hey we're back! Only took us like forever but we're back!

Leo: I'll miss those thirty days of pure bliss.

Splinter: Raphael?

Leo: (Sighs) Sorry…

Donnie: I like having Sensei around. I feel more at peace when he shuts up Raph.

Leo: You're lucky he is here right now; otherwise you'd be in a lot of pain right now.

Splinter: Do not fight my sons, we are here for Mikey. Not for your silly argument.

Leo and Donnie: Ai Sensei…

Mikey: But anyways. We're all here. Oh and for this QD I'm gonna give out five chickens instead of three, because I can already tell they'll be a lot of dares.

Casey: It's been forever since we last did it. What'd you expect?

Mikey: (Shrugs) Oh but before we start there is someone I'd like to introduce to you guys. (Yells) Raph!

Raph: No, I'm not coming out!

Casey: C'mon Raph, it's just a little humiliation.

Raph: No!

Cori: Come on Raph. Just get it over with.

Raph: …Fine…

(Raph walks in wearing the same pink dress as Leo wore. Everyone laughs)

Raph: It's not funny…

Leo: Sure it is, it's hilarious. (Laughs)

April: This is just pure genius. (Laughs)

Raph: It's not funny!

Mikey: Wait, wait, I need a picture of this.

Splinter: You must admit Raphael, it is quite hilarious.

Casey: Yeah, it really shows off your feminine side.

(Donnie takes a picture)

Raph: Donnie you better delete that or I'm gonna—

April: Quick send it to me.

Donnie: (Sends picture) Done.

Raph: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! (Chases after Donnie)

Donnie: It's worth it!

Mikey: I wish this moment could last forever.

(Cori grabs Raph's arm)

Cori: Okay Don, that's enough. I don't think I can hold him back any longer.

Donnie: (Pants) Alright. (Deletes picture)

(Raph calms down and Cori let's go of him)

Casey: (Leans over to April and whispers) Please tell me you have the picture.

April: (Whispers) Of course. I'm not stupid.

Mikey: Alright let's start before I burst out laughing again. Okay, first up is Leo. Pheonixlegend says that if you don't want people to bug you about Karai, say that she's your sister so she doesn't have to kiss you.

Splinter: Kiss you?

Leo: Everybody thinks that I'm in love with Karai. (Blushes)

Raph: But you said last time that—

April: He liked me? No that was because he was dared to, Raph. It was hilarious. See I'm laughing. (April fakes a laugh and stares at Raph.)

Raph: Uh… Right.

(Splinter looks at April, Raph, and Leo suspiciously but shrugs it off.)

Cori: (Whispers to April) Nice one.

April: I don't work well under pressure! Oh and Leo, you're welcome.

Mikey: I'm gonna ignore what just happen and continue. (Looks at screen) Next one's from xXRaphaels GurlXx. She dares Raph to be leader.

Raph: I like this so far…

Mikey: But only if a live cockroach is strapped on to his arm.

Raph: And no.

Casey: It's just a cockroach.

Raph: It's just a rat.

Casey: Touche.

Leo: Come on Raph you can do it. It's just a little bug.

Raph: Nothing in this world will make me do it.

Casey: I bet if Cori kissed you you'd do it.

(Raph and Cori blush)

Donnie: Wow, you can really feel the awkwardness in the room. It's like I can physically reach out and touch it.

Cori: (Blushes) Let's change the topic.

Splinter: Michelangelo, perhaps you should continue.

Mikey: Fine… Next one's from ilikehats2. She dares Shredder and Splinter to talk about their favorite childhood memories. Well I guess we can't really do it with Shredder since he's not here. That would be awkward though.

Leo: We'd probably be fighting for our lives if he was here.

Mikey: Well yeah.

Splinter: I believe my favorite memory was when I was training with Oroku Saki. Our sensei was teaching us a new move that day. The move symbolized the flow of water so we practiced it next to a creek. One day when we were practicing it Oroku accidently fell into the creek. I laughed so hard that day along with my sensei so Oroku dragged me into the creek as well. (Chuckles) I miss time like those.

Raph: It's weird hearing about the Shredder when he's not like, evil.

(Mikey laughs)

Raph: What?

Mikey: I'm sorry. (Laughs) I can't take you seriously in that. (Points at dress)

Raph: You little…

Cori: Quick Mikey take it back!

Mikey: Sorry, (breathes heavily) it's hard to make a straight face when you're wearing that.

(Leo and Casey laughs)

Casey: God, now you've got me laughing.

Leo: It's like it's contagious.

(April begins to laugh.)

April: You're right.

Cori: Guys calm down.

Donnie: Just think of something serious.

Mikey: Like politics!

Donnie: (Laughs) Politics? What?

(Cori and Splinter face palm themselves)

Raph: Ha ha. Alright guys. Shut up already.

Mikey: Alright, alright. Okay I can do this. (Stops laughing) Oh and Raph I need you to read this.

(Raph reads the screen and smiles.)

Raph: I can do that.

Donnie: I'm worried.

Raph: You should be.

Mikey: So anyways, ilikehats2 says that she can take me to the movies. She'll disguise me with her magical cloak of invisibility.

Donnie: But magic doesn't—

(Raph hits the back of Donnie's head)

Donnie: Ow! What was that for!?

Raph: If you say magic doesn't exist then I have to hit you.

Donnie: Whatever… But—

(Raph hits Donnie again)

Donnie: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!

Raph: I anticipated.

Cori: Raph could you not hit Donnie so hard. I can feel his pain you know.

Raph: Sorry. You know you take the fun out of beating up my brothers.

Cori: Just Donatello. You can beat up Leo and Mikey though.

Mikey: Please don't. (Looks at screen) Keiko dares Casey to watch the Notebook and he can't back out or he won't ever play hockey again.

Casey: I wasn't going to anyways. It's just a movie.

(Casey watches the notebook)

Casey: (Groans) That was 144 minutes of pure torture.

April: I don't know. I thought it was romantic.

Casey: That's the problem.

Leo: You just have to get with your feminine side to like the movie like Raph did.

(Raph glares at Leo.)

Leo: Not that there's anything wrong with it.

Casey: Well it still sucked.

?: What sucked? Are we talking about Casey's personality? Cause I agree it does suck.

(Reanna enters the lair)

Cori: Hey Reanna!

Reanna: Hey Crow! (Glares at Casey) Jones.

Casey: What?

Splinter: Who is this?

Donnie: Mikey, I thought you said you told Splinter about Reanna.

Mikey: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh… No…

(Reanna bows in front of Splinter)

Reanna: It's nice to finally meet you. Sorry if you didn't know about my existence. It's not Mikey's fault. It's actually Casey.

Casey: What!?

Splinter: I fear my sons will never understand the meaning of "Secret Lair."

April: It's only like six people.

Raph: You're not helping.

April: I know.

Reanna: Well now that I'm here I have some dares for you guys. Leo I dare you to kiss Karai.

Leo: (Blushes) I thought we established this isn't ever going to happen.

Reanna: Probably but it's fun to see you freak out about it. (Turns to Mikey) Can I have your Ring of Awesomeness for the rest of this QD?

Mikey: Yeah, I kind of lost that. I have no clue where it is.

Raph: You should've seen him when he lost it. He cried about it for at least a week.

Mikey: Did not!

(Reanna bursts out laughing)

Raph: What?

Reanna: I didn't notice you until now. (Continues to laugh) I totally forgot about that!

Raph: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

(Mikey, Leo, and Casey start laughing again.)

Mikey: (Laughs) Why'd you have to bring that up? I just stopped laughing too.

Leo: It's like a plague. (Laughs)

Casey: Why is this so funny? (Laughs)

Raph: STOP IT!

(April and Donnie start laughing)

Donnie: (Laughs) It's so contagious.

April: I know. (Laughs)

Splinter: YAMEI!

(Reanna, April, Casey, Donnie, Mikey, and Leo stand up straight and smile, trying not to laugh)

Donnie, Leo, April, and Mikey: Ai sensei!

Raph: Thank you Splinter.

Reanna: Man this is so hard not to laugh. (Smiles) But anyways I have a question for Donnie. Would you hang out with me? Like maybe I could help you in the lab? (Blushes slightly)

Donnie: Uh sure I guess.

Reanna: Great! (Stares happily at Donnie)

Donnie: What?

Reanna: Nothing! (Blushes and looks away. Walks towards Casey and whispers in a threatening tone.) The only reason you're still alive is because I want Capril to happen so Donnie will be mine. (Normal voice) I dare him to be stuck in a room with 5 large rats for an hour.

Casey: Wait, what just happened here?

April: You got dared. That's kind of why we're here.

Reanna: (Walks to Cori) I'm glad we're friends now. Shall we stand at the door and listen to Casey's screams?

Cori: Why not?

(Cori and Reanna high-five each other.)

Casey: I'm still confused but I'm not doing it.

Donnie: Why? Are you scared?

Casey: No.

Leo: Then why won't you do it?

Casey: Because… uh… I'm allergic.

(Everyone looks to Splinter then to Casey.)

Cori: There's a major flaw in that logic.

Casey: Like what?

April: Like Splinter is literally three feet away from you and you're not having an allergic reaction.

Splinter: It is okay April. Casey does not have to admit that he's scared of me and all other rats. It is quite obvious anyways.

Casey: I'm not scared!

Reanna: Prove it.

Casey: … Fine, but you probably can't find any rats anyways.

Mikey: Dude, we live in a sewer. You really didn't think this out did you?

Casey: I refuse to answer that.

Raph: Well I'll go get the rats I guess. I'd prefer to have as little time as possible to be made fun of because of my dress. (Raph leaves)

Casey: I hate my life.

Reanna: And we hate you.

Cori: It's strongly dislike.

Reanna: I was just assuming… So how long will Raph take with the rats? I have a dare for him.

Mikey: (Shrugs) Probably not that long. But let's continue while he's gone. (Looks at screen) A guest dares all of us to watch the Day of the Doctor. Thank you so much for that dare!

Leo: (Groans) Please just kill me instead.

April: Now you know how we feel when you watch Space Heroes.

Leo: At least it has a plot.

Mikey: I say we take a vote. Who thinks that we should watch the Day of the Doctor?

(Everyone but Leo raise their hands. Leo groans.)

(One Day of the Doctor episode later)

(Leo bangs his head against the wall.)

Donnie: What are you doing?

Leo: Apparently you lose brain cells when you do this so maybe it'll get rid of the memory of this awful show with them.

Reanna: I don't think that's how it works.

Leo: A turtle can dream…

Splinter: Leonardo, you are being overdramatic.

Leo: I like to think that I'm the right amount of dramatic.

Raph: Why is Leo banging his head against the wall?

(Raph walks in carrying a large cardboard box.)

Cori: He's trying to see if he can forget about watching the Day of the Doctor.

Raph: I can understand that.

Mikey: How could you say that about the most amazing show in history!?

Raph: I thought I just did.

Casey: (Gulps) Are those the rats? (Points to box)

Raph: Yup.

Casey: Great.

Reanna: I'm going to enjoy this so much.

Cori: So am I.

(Raph puts the rats in a room. Casey walks in.)

Casey: I'm not scared… I'm not scared… (Closes door)

April: How long do you think he'll—

(Casey screams)

April: Never mind.

Donnie: Wait a minute… Is he in my room!?

Raph: (Smiles evilly) Yup.

Donnie: Raph!? He's going to break something!

(A shattering sound is heard coming from Donnie's room along with a scream.)

Donnie: RAPH!

Raph: What?

Splinter: Raphael…

Raph: It's not like I can change it now.

Donnie: HE'S IN MY ROOM! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

Raph: For teasing me. If you learned something from this then you'd know that this is avoidable.

Donnie: I will get back at you…

?: Meow!

Mikey: Cat girl?

?: Nope just me.

(A girl with blond hair and violet eyes, wearing a navy top, black jeans, and blue converses enters the lair holding a cat.)

Mikey: Brunchgirl!

Brunchgirl: Hey Mikey, I found this cat walking to the lair.

Mikey: Ooh, kitty! (Takes the cat and hugs it) You're going to be Ice Cream Kitty's new friend. Too bad I have to give you back to Laval.

Brunchgirl: Laval?

Mikey: I promised I would watch her cat for her.

Cat: Meow…

Splinter: Michelangelo, how many people have you invited to our home?

Leo: You don't want to know.

April: Six.

Brunchgirl: What?

April: I'm counting how many people know about the lair. So far I got six.

(Casey screams again)

Brunchgirl: What was that!?

Cori: Casey's locked in a room with rats. It's hilarious.

Reanna: I know, right?

Brunchgirl: Well, since I'm here I guess I'll— (Looks at Raph and starts to laugh)

Raph: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Brunchgirl: I'm so sorry but—

Mikey: It's hilarious. (Laughs)

(Reanna, April, Leo, Brunchgirl, and Mikey laugh)

Raph: STOP IT!

Donnie: Hey, I'm not laughing.

Mikey: (Laughs) But I am.

Raph: YOU ASKED FOR THIS! (Attacks Mikey)

Mikey: HELP! RAPH'S BEATING ME UP! CHILD ABUSE, CHILD ABUSE!

Cori: Shouldn't we do something? Like try to calm Raph down or something?

Splinter: I believe Raphael is past the point of "calming down."

Donnie: Probably.

(Smoke comes from the entrance of the lair)

Reanna: I'm not the only one hallucinating smoke right?

Leo: What!?

?: Hey guys!

(Human dragon hybrid with black scales and bright green eyes appears.)

April: Seven.

(Splinter tackles ? to the ground.)

Splinter: Who are you?

?: Imagine Dragons! I'm Imagine Dragons! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not going to hurt you guys. Well, maybe Raph.

(Splinter gives Imagine Dragons a suspicious look.)

Imagine Dragons: (Holds up hand) Scout's honor!

Mikey: What going on?

(Mikey has a large black eye.)

Cori: Raph!

Raph: What?

Cori: Could you try not to kill Mikey? He's all bruised and beaten!

Raph: It's brotherly love.

Cori: Oh yes, I'm sure that's it.

Imagine Dragons: So Raph. Ready for that fight? (Smiles) By the way, nice dress.

Raph: I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face!

Reanna: (Stands between imagine Dragons and Raph.) Guys please. Try not to kill each other. Can't you do this later after the QD. I don't really think it's fair for Mikey or Raph if you fought now. I mean, Raph's wearing a dress. There's gotta be some rule that you can't fight a man while he's wearing a dress.

Raph: No offense Reanna, but get out of the way. I had to deal with a lot of crap today and if he wants to get beat up that's fine with me.

Reanna: But—

Imagine Dragons: C'mon Reanna. If he wants to get beat up that's fine with me.

Raph: Like that's going to happen.

Imagine Dragons: You're just scared.

Raph: No I'm not!

Imagine Dragons: Prove it.

(Raph punches Imagine Dragons in the face)

Imagine Dragons: Wait, that doesn't count. I wasn't ready.

(Raph punches Imagine Dragons again but Imagine Dragons blocks it.)

April: Reanna watch out!

(Cori pulls Reanna away from the fight.)

Reanna: Thanks.

Cori: I can't get my new best friend mauled by Raph.

(Raph and Imagine Dragons continue to fight.)

Brunchgirl: (Cheers) Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Donnie: And here you can see our family slowly spiraling into insanity. Casey's locked in a room screaming, Raph and Imagine Dragons are in a fist fight, and Brunchgirl is cheering them on.

Brunchgirl: Don't judge. (Cheers) Fight! Fight! Fight!

Mikey: Raph!? You're ripping Leo's dress!

Leo: IT'S NOT MY DRESS!

Splinter: YAMEI!

(Raph stops fighting but Imagine Dragons punches him in the face.)

Raph: You did not just do that.

Imagine Dragons: I believe I just did.

Raph: I'm gonna—

Splinter: My son! This is now way to act! Control your anger! This is a man you have just met and you are already on bad terms with him.

Raph: But—

Splinter: But nothing. I thought I had raised you better than this.

Imagine Dragons: You just got told.

Splinter: And you! (Points to Imagine Dragons with staff) Just because you are not my own son does not mean I cannot scold you for your behavior. Both of you should be acting properly and not like animals!

(Raph and Imagine Dragons become quiet.)

Splinter: Now please. Behave yourselves.

Raph: Ai sensei…

Imagine Dragons: Yes sir…

(Everyone's quiet)

Mikey: So, uh, can we continue the QD? Or are we just gonna continue to stand in silence?

Splinter: Yes Michelangelo, you may continue.

(Casey screams)

(Reanna bursts out laughing)

Reanna: (Laughs) Sorry… That cracks me up every time. Okay serious face. Sorry.

?: What the heck was that?

(Cat Girl enters the lair)

Mikey: Oh, just Casey screaming. He was dared to stay in a room with five large rats for an hour.

Cat Girl: My poor Casey. So how are you guys? I see you've added another member of team turtle.

Imagine Dragons: Hey. I beat up Raph.

Raph: You did not!

Cat Girl: Raph, what happened to you!? You look like there was a fist fight at prom.

(Raph's pink dress is torn badly.)

Raph: Cat Girl if you laugh so help me—

Cat Girl: I won't relax.

Mikey: Besides, when it's ripped it's just not as funny anymore. (Smiles) But it still is a little bit.

(Raph glares at Mikey)

Cat Girl: Well anyways Raph. I was going to tell you. You did a great job fighingt the purple dragons the other night and… (Kisses Raph's cheek) Thank you for taking out Sid before he knocked me out with that metal pipe.

Raph: (Blushes) No problem.

Cat Girl: (Walks over to Mikey) So how were all those Chocolate bars?

Mikey: Uh, a little pukish but other than that great.

Cat Girl: I'm so glad you and I got to prank the shredder! We got a video to!

Everyone but Cat Girl and Mikey: YOU DID WHAT!?

Cat Girl: We pranked him. It was really fun to.

Leo: MIKEY! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!

Mikey: But I didn't. Besides, what's done is done.

Splinter: Michelangelo, I am going to have words with you.

Mikey: But no one got hurt! And the video is really funny. Show them Cat girl.

(Cat Girl plays the video and everyone laughs)

Cat Girl: Nice outfit! I never knew how manly Shredder would look with a pink cape with sparkles and just his underwear.

Splinter: But still Michelangelo, you could've gotten hurt. Please do not do it again, no matter how humorous it may be.

Mikey: Ai sensei…

Cat Girl: Then I guess I shouldn't try to convince Shredder again that he was going to meet the president.

Leo: What's the matter with you? Do you not care about dying or being mortally wounded.

(Cat Girl shrugs)

Cat Girl: So when will Casey be out?

April: Why do you wanna know?

Cat Girl: Gee, I don't know. Maybe because he's my friend. Wow April, I never knew how jealous you were.

April: (Blushes) What!? I'm not jealous!

Donnie: Yeah, she's not jealous of you and Casey.

April: You're not helping.

Donnie: Sorry…

Brunchgirl: Oh, before I forget I have some dares for you guys.

Cat Girl: Do they have anything to do with how April is jealous?

April: I'M NOT JEALOUS!

Brunchgirl: Okay, Raph. I dare you to sing Wrecking Ball.

Raph: No.

Brunchgirl: Fine then. Be like that. (Turns to Mikey) Mikey, I dare you to sing Gangnam Style.

Mikey: But I don't know Korean!

Brunchgirl: C'mon, just do it.

Mikey: Fine…

(Mikey sings Gangnum Style horribly.)

Imagine Dragons: Wow, you really butchered that song.

Mikey: I DON'T KNOW KOREAN!

Brunchgirl: Well, thanks for trying. Oh, have you ever played Kirby's Return to Dreamland?

Mikey: No, I haven't played any Kirby games. And I really want to after watching the TV show.

Reanna: There was a TV show for it?

Mikey: Yeah! It was awesome!

April: Oh yeah, I remember that show. How old is it?

Mikey: Almost ten years.

April: Wow, I'm old.

Brunchgirl: (Points to Raph's shoulder) Raph, don't look now but there's a cockroach on your shoulder.

Raph: WHAT!? (Looks to find nothing) Not funny.

Imagine Dragons: Oh but on the contrary, I found that hilarious.

Raph: You are so lucky Splinter's here otherwise you'd be dead right now.

Splinter: Raphael, that is no way to treat your guests. No matter how annoying they may be.

Imagine Dragons: Hey!

Donnie: Hey what time is it?

Mikey: Adventure time!

Donnie: Sorry, asked the wrong person. Leo, what's the time.

Leo: Uh, actually Casey's been in the room for an hour now. We better let him out.

Reanna: Are you sure?

Cori: I wouldn't mind if we forgot to let him out.

(Leo opens door for Casey. Casey comes running out.)

Casey: (Points to Reanna) Don't you ever make me do that again. I almost died!

April: Aren't you over exaggerating?

Casey: I SWEAR ONE OF THEM WAS TWO FEET LONG!

Cat Girl: Well if it makes you feel better I only heard you scream once.

Donnie: Whereas everyone else heard you scream at least twenty times.

Cat Girl: (Walks up to Casey) Don't listen to him. He's just jealous of you. (Kisses Casey)

Imagine Dragons: But I thought it was April who was jealous.

April: I'M NOT JEALOUS!

Casey: (Points to Imagine Dragons) Who's that?

Imagine Dragons: I'm Imagine Dragons. I beat up Raph.

Raph: YOU DID NOT!

Reanna: This is completely random, but I just remembered a dare I have for Raph.

Raph: What is it?

Reanna: You have to do Crow's make-up.

Cori: This is going to end so horribly for me. Fortunately I don't wear a lot of make-up. I'll be back. (Cori leaves)

Mikey: While Crow's gone, we should probably do the rest of the dares. Alright, um, I'm pretty sure this is Spanish.

Donnie: Mikey, I thought we already established what's Spanish and what isn't Spanish.

Mikey: Well excuse me Mr. Smarty Pants. I didn't realize it was a crime for not knowing Spanish. Let me just translate this.

(One translation later)

Mikey: Okay, so Warchild wants to know if any of us watch My Little Pony or if we're in a club or something about it.

Imagine Dragons: I bet Raph watches—

Raph: Don't.

Leo: I don't think any of us watches it.

April: Well, I mean, I watch it occasionally.

Brunchgirl: Oh my gosh, April's a brony!

April: No I'm not! And besides it'd be pegasister not brony.

Brunchgirl: That only proves that you're a brony!

April: No I'm not! It's just the only good thing on after school. It's not like I'm obsessed with it.

Mikey: April's a brony!

April: I'm sorry I ever said anything.

Donnie: It's okay April. Everyone likes different things.

April: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

Mikey: Just embrace your destiny April.

(April glares at Mikey.)

Mikey: Anyways next ones are from SariSpy56. She dares me to be Donnie and Raph. Wait, which one am I supposed to do?

Cat Girl: Just pick one.

Mikey: I choose Donnie. (Clears throat) Everyone listen to me! I'm smarter than you which means I'm better. Now excuse me as I obsess over April.

(April and Donnie blush.)

Donnie: I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH APRIL!

Mikey: Shut up Donnie. Don't you know I'm always right?

Splinter: Michelangelo?

Mikey: What, I was dared to.

Donnie: Just continue with the stupid QD already.

Mikey: Okay, next up is Donnie. Sari dares you to do a Yakko Warner impression. You know, the guy from Animaniacs.

Donnie: Of course I know. I used to watch it with you all the time. Okay, here goes. (Clears throat) So guys, how's life?

Casey: That is like dead on.

Mikey: You sound just like Yakko, like how Raph sounds just like Special Agent Oso.

Raph: I DO NOT SOUND LIKE SPECIAL AGENT OSO!

Mikey: Next is Leo. Sari dares you to do a Kraang impression.

Leo: Sounds easy enough. (Clears throat) The one known as Leonardo is doing the action known as impersonating who are known as the Kraang.

Mikey: You sound like the Kraang. (Gives Leo a suspicious look) Maybe you are the Kraang!

Leo: Mikey, I'm not the Kraang.

Mikey: That's exactly what a Kraang would say! You lied to me! I thought you were my brother!

Leo: Mikey I'm not—

Mikey: It's too late! I already know your diabolical plan! You're here to destroy the lair. Well you're not getting away with it!

Leo: What do I have to do to make you believe that I'm not the Kraang.

Mikey: Hmmm… Oh, I know! Only the real Leo would now this! Nuc 'oh ponglI je'?

Leo: Jih Leonardo.

Mikey: Leo, it's you!

Raph: What did you just say?

Leo: We were speaking in Jingoun. It's from Space Heroes.

Raph: No wonder I didn't understand it. I don't speak nerd.

Cori: I'm back!

(Cori walks in carrying a purse.)

Reanna: What took you so long?

Cori: I had to take off my make-up I had on first.

(Cori gives Raph the purse.)

Cori: Let's get this over with.

Raph: Just so you know, I have no clue what any of these are.

Cori: I'll help you. (Takes out the make-up and spreads it across her lap.) This is blush. It helps make me not look like a vampire.

Raph: Uh, okay. Do I just—(Picks up brush) Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh… What do I do with this.

Cori: It goes on my face. It's like painting but with powder.

April: This is hilarious.

(Raph puts on the blush.)

Raph: Crap, I got it in your eye.

Cori: Yeah, I noticed.

Raph: Sorry. What do I do now?

Cori: Okay, now take this box thing and take the little thingamajig and—

Cat Girl: Thingamajig?

Cori: I don't know what it's called. But anyways you take it and you put it on the top part of my eyes. But I usually don't use eye shadow.

Brunchgirl: Well, you are today.

Raph: Okay. So let's just do black—

Cori: No, I don't want to be goth! Just choose a light blue or a white.

Raph: I have no clue what I'm doing.

Casey: You know I just realize, a princess is doing Cori's make-up.

Raph: Shut it Casey!

(Raph applies blue eye shadow and smudges it.)

Raph: I got it all over your face.

Casey: You should see your face right now. It's hilarious.

Cori: You should've seen your face when you first saw Splinter.

Casey: You weren't even there when that happened.

Splinter: Don't worry Cori, it was very humorous.

(Casey frowns.)

Cori: Okay next is the mascara. It goes on my eyelashes.

Raph: How the heck do I do that?

Cori: You take the mascara brush and brush it against my eyelashes. Without stabbing me in the eye.

Raph: Okay. I'll try.

(Raph puts on the mascara.)

Raph: Is it supposed to clump?

Cori: God Raph. I'm hideous aren't I?

Raph: You're beautiful on the inside.

Cori: I'll take this as a yes. Okay last is lip gloss. I don't really use lipstick.

Raph: Okay so what do I do with it?

Cori: You basically paint my lips with it.

Leo: Don't screw up.

Raph: You're not helping.

(Raph puts on the lip gloss.)

Cori: Alright, let's see the damage.

(Raph holds up a mirror.)

Cori: Wow, I look horrible.

Casey: True that.

Reanna: Shut up Casey, no one likes you. Well I guess Cat Girl does but other than that no one else likes you.

Casey: Isn't someone a ray of sunshine today?

Cori: Well I guess the upside of this is that I feel beautiful.

Brunchgirl: I feel so sorry for you.

Mikey: Now that that train wreck is over, let's continue with the dares. (Looks at screen) Casey you have to pet a rat.

Casey: You are delusional if you think I'm going to do that. I've already been traumatized once today. Isn't that enough?

Cori and Reanna: No.

Mikey: Alright guys, only two more people left, and only one more chicken left. (Looks at screen) Leo's 1 fan dares Raph to delete the pics of Leo in the dress.

Raph: Fine… (Deletes pictures)

Casey: Don't worry Leo, I still have the pictures.

Leo: Thanks Casey.

Mikey: Alright, one more person. ThePurpleFirebolt25 dares Raph to drink toilet water.

Raph: Why would I ever do that?

Mikey: You never know. Okay the last dares are for me, Leo, and Crow. We have to do the ice bucket challenge.

Leo: Great, I was looking forward to hypothermia.

Donnie: Actually it's very unlikely for—

Raph: Too late we don't care.

(Donnie's rolls his eyes.)

(One ice bucket thingamajig later)

Mikey: Alright, let's do this. On the count of three.

Cori: One.

Leo: Two.

Mikey: Three!

(April, Donnie, and Raph pour buckets of ice water on them.)

Mikey: Om my god, that's cold.

Cori: This was a terrible idea.

Leo: Who came up with this? This is evil. Why would you pour ice water on yourself!?

Imagine Dragons: To entertain others.

April: And it worked.

Mikey: Alright guys well (Shivers) T-that's all for n-n-now. Leave s-s-ome dares and questions in t-t-the reviews.

Cat Girl: Well I guess that's my cue to leave. (Kisses Casey on the lips for a long time. Raph covers Mikey's.) All right see ya. (Leaves)

Mikey: I'm so cold…


End file.
